K-On Fate: New Neighbors
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Inspired by another fellow author, the band MegaStar enjoys a little life relaxing. However, new neighbors come in, and four beautiful women appear, shrouded with a deep dark secret. Rated M for violence, nudity, foul language, suggestive dialogue, blood, and sexual themes. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**_Miz-K Disclaimer:  
_** _Good evening. I am Miz-K Takase. The story you're about to see is albeit graphic and violent, and does not condone with any of my stories, at all. In any case, this is a fanfic featuring characters from "K-On" and "Megaman NT Warrior", in which the characters, "MegaStar", are formed by a fellow author, "IcebatofValikinRRBZ8", in which the author created the band from the characters. And while this is a K-On fic, it could very well be a crossover fic.  
This story is Rated M, for coarse language, suggestive dialogue, mild violence, a little blood and gore, and sexual themes. Also, NO drugs are used in the making of this fanfic. Winners don't do drugs.  
And on a final note, I DO NOT own any of these characters, IcebatofValikinRRBZ8 will be given credit for this fic, for his rock band "MegaStar", and finally, and this is an important note: **NO** characters were harmed, in the making of this fic.  
With that said, enjoy._

* * *

 ** _NOTE: NO characters were harmed, in making of this fic._**

* * *

 ** _K-On Fate:  
New Neighbors_**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, as it was only 9pm, in a huge apartment complex, standing over four stories tall. In a small room, Room 308, a girl with brown hair, done in fluffy pigtails, was making tea. She was wearing a green shirt and denim skirt, as she was preparing for her guests. She sat down on the couch, as she waited for her guests.

"Gee, she sure is taking a long time to get here." She said, "I am worried that she ran late… Or maybe she was too busy lazing around… The slacker."

The door knocked, as she said, "Finally!"

She walked to the door, as the lights began to flicker and dim, rapidly. She whispered, "What is going on? Is the electricity on the fritz?"

She turned the doorknob and opened the door. She was greeted by a woman, who was only a silhouette. The girl asked, "Oh? Who are you?"

The woman said nothing. She turned to the girl and let out a sinister grin The girl whispered, "No… Don't hurt me… Wait…"

She recognized her, "I remember you! You're… You're…"

 **FLASH!  
** A huge blinding flash of light engulfed the room. The girl collapsed onto the floor, with her body limp and motionless. Her eyes were blank, with her irises dilated, and her lips curled up and her mouth open. The woman kneeled to the prone girl, as she said, in a quiet deep voice, "She's dead. Perfect."

She pulled out a huge cardboard box and placed her body inside. She said, as she placed her body in the box, full of light blue packing peanuts, "Of course… I didn't want you dead, yet… but why wait? This place is perfect…"

She closed the box and tape the flaps shut. She then held up a permanent marker and wrote " _Jun Suzuki_ " on the top. She then signaled to the door, as another figure appeared, with four huge boxes, being pushed in. The woman placed each box on each end of the room, as she and her assistant pulled the box containing Jun away. She shut the door, as everything was silent.

Minutes later, the kettle whistled out smoke, as one of the boxes opened. The flaps broke open, as a woman in a black blazer, a pale blue skirt, a blue ribbon on her shirt, long blonde hair, and small knapsack in her hands, emerged from the box. Her face was shrouded in shadows, as she let out a small smile. She then said, in a sweet voice, "OH! The tea should be ready."

She walked to the kitchen, as another box started to shake around, lightly. As the girl was getting the tea ready, two more boxes opened, with the remaining box trying to open up. Two more figures appeared, one with long black hair and huge breasts, and the other was thin, with light brown hair, with her bangs slicked back, by a yellow headband. They were all wearing the same school uniform.

The girl spoke, from in the kitchen, "Tea's ready."

The fourth box broke open, as a girl with brown hair emerged, with her brown eyes glimmering, and her body sweating. She also wore the same uniform, as does the others.

"I can't breathe in this box!" She cried, as she was sobbing a bit.

The other girls were at the dining room table, having tea, as the girl with brown came out of the box and joined in. Just who were these girls, and who was it that killed Jun, only for these four to take it over?

* * *

The next morning, in Room 307, a girl with dark pink hair, wearing only her pajamas, moaned to the door, as she heard noises. She asked, "Huh? New neighbors?"

She was living with Sonia, a girl with purple hair, in the same room, while their friends, three boys, were in Room 306, next door. Maylu called, "Sonia! Hey, Sonia!"

Sonia yawned, as she was rubbing her eyes, "Idiot… It's six in the morning…"

Maylu stated, "Never mind that! Look…"

They opened the door, as they peeked outside. A couple of movers in light blue uniforms and hats were bringing boxes into Room 308. Maylu said that Jun just moved out. Sonia complained that she was living there for weeks, now. And she enjoyed it, so there could be no way she moved away. Maylu pouted, "What are you saying? Jun was a great friend, but…"

Sonia sighed, "I know. And I was supposed to have tea with her, last night. I came to her apartment, and she said that she was leaving, today."

"Shame." A boy said, from next door, "Shameful of that, since we lost a friend."

Sonia cried, "YOU ARE LISTENING IN, TOO?"

Lan, a boy in long spiky brown hair, in blue pajamas, chuckled, as he was with two boys, one with short black hair, and one with long spiked-up auburn hair. They, too, were peeking towards Room 308. Geo, the boy in auburn hair, replied, "So… Who is living over there?"

Sonia barked, "NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!"

Maylu was curious, as she stepped out. She was about to ask the movers, but Lan grabbed her collar and pulled her back. He said, "Tut-tut, Maylu. Let's let them get everything done. We'll introduce ourselves, later, once the moving is finished."

Maylu sobbed, "Boo…"

Tory, a boy with short brown hair, said, "He's right. We can't disturb them."

Sonia grumbled, as she stepped back inside, "Do whatever you want. I'm going to take a shower. Six in the morning…"

She grumbled incoherently, as Maylu was worried, "Poor girl. And she said that she had a beautiful sleep. I did, too, but I don't complain about it."

Lan giggled, "You're cute when you say that."

Tory said, "We might as well go back to sleep."

Geo said, as Tory went inside, "Curious little girl. No wonder she's your girlfriend."

" _Ex-_ girlfriend!" Lan instigated, as he shut the door in their room.

Meanwhile, in Room 308, the second figure appeared, as she was waiting outside the doorway, with a small gleaming smile on her face. She, too, was in her school uniform, except she had a red ribbon on.

"So, they have arrived…" she whispered, "Soon, we will have everything… perfect…"

She left, as she headed to the stairway. She stopped and bowed to the door of Room 308. She turned around and walked downstairs, returning to whence she came from.

* * *

 ** _So begins a very chilling and surprising story…_**


	2. Chapter 1

That afternoon, Lan came out of his room, as he was dressed in a beige shirt and blue jeans, with a LOVE button on his shirt. He also has a bandana on his head, and was energetic. He was by the door, as he said, "Alright. Now that the movers are gone, I should visit the new neighbors."

He knocked the door, as the girl in brown hair answered it, wearing a pink shirt and shorts. She smiled and asked, "Hello."

Lan blushed, as he saw her, "Oh, uh… Hello. Welcome to the neighborhood… I guess."

Yui smiled, "Thank you. My name's Yui. I just moved here with my friends."

"Friends?" He asked.

She replied, "Of course. My friends, Ritsu, Mio, and Mugi, are all living with me. We figured we wanted to find a place to make op-, I mean, to have fun and practice."

"Oh. Are you in a band?"

"Yes. We're called After School Tea Time."

"Neat. I happen to be in a band, as well. We're called MegaStar."

"Oh, cool!"

Yui was in awe, as Lan giggled, "Yeah. We're so cool."

She asked, "Would you like to come in for tea?"

Lan said, "Sure. But I was wondering if you would like to meet the others."

Yui blushed, as she giggled, "Well, I'm extraordinarily busy. But sure, why not?"

A girl called, "Yui! Get in here!"

A girl in brown hair and a headband approached Yui, as Yui smiled, "Ricchan?"

Ritsu glared at Lan, as Yui sobbed, "Don't be mean to him. He's so nice."

He said, "I am sorry. My name's Lan Hikari. Your friend, Yui… uh… Well, it's not important, but she did invite me over-."

"We don't want any!" Ritsu barked.

 **SLAM!  
** And slammed the door to their room. Lan was worried, as he asked, "uh… What just happened?"

Inside their room, Ritsu scolded at Yui, as Yui was pouting. Ritsu said to her, "You should know better than to let in strangers. Besides, we have to practice… and prepare for the nightly tasks."

Yui was sad, as she replied, "You don't understand. He wants tea with us."

Ritsu yelled, "OUT OF THE QUESTION!"

Yui bawled, as Mio, a girl in long black hair, cried, "Ritsu! What are you doing?"

Ritsu said, "Punishing Yui! She let a stranger in and invite himself over for tea!"

Mio roared, "You didn't have to yell at her!"

 **BONK!  
** Ritsu was struck in the head, as she felt her lump. She moaned, "Owww…"

Mio said, "I'm sorry, Yui. But I do not think we can go near these people, yet. I overheard."

She held her hands on her chest and whispered, "If only… I can find… _him_ …"

Ritsu said, "We can't do that. What if these guys are rivals from another town?"

Mio responded, "We can trust people. I believe in kindness…"

Ritsu asked, "And if we don't?"

Mio turned away, and answered, "I detest it, but if we do not trust them, it's the only way."

She agreed, "We should meet them. If they're nice, we'll talk. But if they're corrupt in bad vibes…"

Ritsu smirked, "We liquidate them!"

Mio yelled, "NO!"

Ritsu pouted, "Yes, ma'am. Please don't strike me, again…"

 **XXXXX**

Lan was back in his room, as Geo asked, "So?"

Lan said, as he was confused, "They're all the same age, but it feels like that these girls are protective. I was invited to have tea with them, but… this girl with the forehead… she yelled at me."

Geo sighed, "Oh, they're just not used to new neighbors."

Lan said, "Indeed."

Tory asked, "Say, did you see who it was?"

"Two girls… uh, four, actually. Someone called Yui, Ritsu, Mio, & Mugi. Weird names, yet familiar."

"Damn…" Tory said, "They're cute names. Well, we should sort this out."

Lan stated, "Now, now… I cannot barge in, without an invite. But that girl who kicked me out, is such a jerk."

Tory stated, "Not everyone's mean and heartless, right?"

Lan nodded, as he said, "Maybe…"

Geo stated, "We should ask the girls about this. Maybe we can all introduce ourselves."

 **XXXXX**

At Sonia & Maylu's room, Sonia barked, "How the hell should I know? We can't barge into that room, next door!"

Maylu pouted, "Sonia…"

Sonia sighed, "Oh, alright."

Geo smiled, "See? Lan was curious. After all, these girls are so cute, as Lan said."

Tory agreed, "Let's go by the room, and speak with them."

Maylu asked, "Should we? How do we know if they're trustworthy people?"

Lan said, "Maylu, they're not weird suspicious people, like aliens…"

Sonia added, "Or terrorists… That's a big no-no."

She stated, "We'll, I'll be visiting their room, first, and ask. Afterwards, we have to practice for our next song, together."

Lan said, "You're absolutely right. We'll see you later."

The boys left, as Sonia sighed, muttering quietly, "Rude."

Maylu smiled, "I like the idea. Maybe I'll come with you. We're all women."

Sonia stated, "You stay here. I'm going to go there, myself."

"Yes, Sonia."

She sat on the couch, as Sonia left to go to Yui and the others' room.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a small room, a girl in the same school uniform with a red ribbon answered the phone, as she had black hair done in a medium bob, and red eyeglasses. She said on the phone, "Hello? Yes, ma'am? Right. It's a GO. Shall I?"

The receiver replied back, in an inaudible voice, as she said, "Yes, ma'am. Right away."

She put the phone down and waited. She held up a small black remote control and said, "Standing by…"

* * *

That afternoon, Sonia came out of Room 308, as she said, "Good-good. So, we get to come over?"

Ritsu said, as she bowed to her, "Yes. And also, Miss Sonia, it's rude of me to kick Lan out, like that. Mio and I had a long talk, and we were just here."

Sonia replied, "Right. So, tonight at 7?"

Ritsu said, "I'll tell the others, and we'll have tea and cake ready."

She shut the door, as Tory saw everything. He asked, "Was that-?"

"Yes. That's one of them. I had a chat with this Ritsu girl, and she said YES." Sonia said, "But, as long as you are on your good behavior."

Tory said, in relief, "Good. For a minute, I thought it was evil beings."

"No one it _that_ vile." She replied, as she went into Room 307.

Tory said, as he walked to the door, "Maybe…"

He knocked on the door, as Ritsu answered it. She opened the door, as Ritsu asked, "Miss Sonia?"

She gasped, "OH! A man?"

Tory blushed, as she asked, "You… Which one are-? Lan, right."

"No. That's Lan or Geo. I'm Tory."

"Ritsu."

They held hands, as she blushed heavily. She whispered, "What is inside me? Is this-?"

She smiled, as she asked, "Uh, would you like some snacks?"

She pulled Tory in, just before he was about to answer. Ritsu gripped her right hand onto his left hand, blushing heavily. She whispered, as she was walking with him, "So hot… Handsome…"

Tory pleaded, "Uh, you can let me go…"

Ritsu said nothing. She threw Tory into the couch, as Ritsu smiled, "The others are not back yet, until 4. Perhaps we can talk things over… I never knew you were so… … … handsomely sexy."

Tory asked, "Uh, excuse me?"

She removed her blazer and shirt, showing her white bra. She removed her headband and blushed, "Hold me."

Tory gasped, "Uh… Miss Ritsu, is it, do not rush things… I think you're cute, too, but-."

"What? Is it because I'm a drummer?"

"Hey, that's not bad. I'm a drummer, too."

She giggled, "Oh, right. Anyway…"

She sat down by him, still undressed, snuggling by him. He asked if she was feeling okay. Ritsu would respond that she never felt this way, before. She was sorry that she had an impulse like this, but it feels like it's an urge. She gripped his waist, as she blinked rapidly. Her eyes shone at him, like two sparkling gold topaz gems. He was blushing rapidly, as Tory asked, "You, uh… You're mesmerizing me?"

Ritsu said, "I'm sorry. But I don't trust men… But you're such a hot stud… I don't know what came over me."

She sat up and said, picking up her clothes, "Shall we embark into my room, dear?"

He asked, "Wait… won't the others find out?"

Ritsu said, "Oh, they'll be back around 5-ish. It's only 2:30."

He sat up and went to a door. He saw a black door in the middle of the room, as he asked, "Okay… Let's go."

Ritsu cried, "NOT THAT DOOR!"

She grabbed the doorknob and closed it. She replied, "My apologies… but this is usually the bathroom. NO! I mean, closet."

She stammered, as she was flustered. He said, "I'm sorry. So, do you share one bedroom?"

"Four, actually… I'm kidding. Mio & I usually sleep in my room, together, Yui sleeps in her bedroom, while Mugi sleeps on the couch."

"Huh? You only have two bedrooms?"

"We alternate. At approximately every 32 hours, 32 minutes, and 32 seconds, we decide who gets to sleep in the bedroom, who shares a bed, and who sleeps on the couch. It's alright. The couch is cushy."

"It sure is…"

Ritsu and Tory walked to the bedroom, as Ritsu said, "I'll show you my room. Follow me."

They departed to the bedroom, as Tory was worried, "Weird girl… It's like… It's like she's easily infatuated. Did she grew up, living single?"

 **XXXXX**

Back in Room 306, Geo looked around the bedroom, as he asked, "Hey, Lan!"

"Huh?" Lan asked, sitting in a chair.

"Where's Tory? He left to see if Sonia has everything sorted out with these cute girls, and did not return."

"He'll be fine. He's probably smooching with one of them."

"Ew…" Geo laughed, "Do not be sillies!"

Lan said, "Meh, I'm kidding. Besides, what are the odds of Tory finding love, from those weird girls? But that Yui chick sure was cute."

She asked, "Hey, you saw the four girls, who would you say is hot?"

Geo thought about it, and then said, "Well, this Mugi girl is a cutie, but her eyebrows are like takuan pickles. Mio's hotter, since she's got that lovely hair, like a princess."

Lan snickered, " _Geo & Mio in love~! Geo & Mio in love~!_"

He gasped, as he realized, "Hey! That rhymes!"

Geo barked, as his cheeks were red, "Moron! I… I never met her, face-to-face! What makes you think I want her?"

Lan said, "Dude, chill. We can work this out. Maybe later tonight, you can meet this Mio chick."

Geo added, "I guess you're right. AND… Yui is such a doll, you want to steal a kiss."

"Certainly not!" Lan said, "I'll give her THIS!"

He showed him his LOVE button and said, "I want Yui to be a part of my movement, as long as we spread the message about love. And it's not just about love, that's for sure."

"I don't know… Maylu would be pretty pissed, if you give a button like that to her."

"She's okay with it. I gave a girl a LOVE button, before, right?"

"I guess so…"

Lan replied, "Besides, those girls are too cute and very sweet. What could possibly go wrong?"

 **XXXXX**

Back at the room of Tea Time, Ritsu and Tory were under the covers, as Tory was hugging onto Ritsu's naked body. They were making out, with their clothes strewn about, and with the door locked. Ritsu was on Tory, as she whispered, "Tory… You're such a man…"

Tory said, "You, too. But I shouldn't be long…"

Ritsu smiled, "Not quite long? Not at all? It's only been 30 minutes. I am still up for one more hour of fun."

She winked, "After all, I'm yours, now…"

He asked, "Uh, did we just-?"

She kissed him on the lips, as she rubbed her bare chest onto his. She whispered, "Kiss me, Tory… Kiss me…"

He was a bit confused over Ritsu's sudden behavior, but ignored it, as he continued to make out with her. As he caressed onto her, he whispered to himself, "Why does she feel cold? It's like she's warm, but she has no air-conditioner."

He was about to say something, but was too preoccupied.

* * *

One hour later, Ritsu was passed out on the bed, as Tory got dressed. She was lying on her stomach, sleeping, with the blanket over her body. Tory whispered, as he said, "Strange… She passes out, after two hours of sex. I wonder if she had enough adrenaline."

He left Ritsu's room, as he examined the door. He whispered, "Well, since no one is around…"

He reached for the black door that he found earlier, as he touched the knob. But as he turned the knob…

"What are you doing?" A girl spoke.

Tory yelped, as it was Mugi, the girl with long blonde hair and thick eyebrows. Mugi shut the door, as she asked, "What are you doing here? I didn't know we had visitors. I came back early, just to prepare tea."

Tory gulped, as he whimpered, "Uh… … uh… I was just… leaving. Yeah. Leaving! Goodbye."

He dashed off, as Mugi asked, "Huh? I was going to ask why he's all sweaty, and warm, and with his clothes wrinkled. Oh, well."

Mugi opened the black door and stepped inside a dark room.

Outside, Tory was panting, as he was scared. He whispered, "Damn it… What the hell was that? Does she know?"

He crawled back to his room, with Lan and Geo, as he was exhausted. The others were preparing for their evening get-together for tea, later on.


	3. Chapter 2

That night, a knock on the door was made, as Yui cheered, "Company~!"

Mio answered the door, as Lan waved to them, "Hey, guys. We came here, as soon as we can."

Lan and the rest of MegaStar stepped in, as Yui said, "Make yourselves at home, friends."

Mio said, as she smiled, "Please remove your shoes, please."

Geo smiled, "Oh, okay. OH! You're Mio, right?"

Mio bowed, as she smiled, "Yes, I am."

Mio blushed, "You are kinda cute…"

Sonia pulled Geo back, as she said, "Uh, must you flirt with her, Geo?"

Geo said, "Sorry."

Sonia stated, "We cannot have any more distractions. Let's have tea."

Mio pouted, as she was unhappy, "Geo… … …He's handsome."

Sonia and Geo joined with the others, as Mugi was serving tea, on a silver tray, with 9 tea cups. She poured tea to the cups, as Tory said, "It's great to hang out with each other."

Mio said, "Oh, that's neat."

Mugi asked, "Oh. Where's Ritsu?"

Mio said, "Recharging."

Lan asked, "Huh?"

Mio added, "Uh, her, uh… her energy. Recharging her energy, since she had to take a nap."

She sighed, as Sonia smiled, "Oh, cool. We do that, too. Take naps, whenever we are busy on tour."

Lan said, "Yeah, it's a fun time, but it's endless. And we do take breaks, now and then."

Mugi gave Lan his tea, as she said, "Oh, well, that's nice of you to say that. I'll remember to save her a cup, once she wakes up."

Yui said, sipping her tea, "Amazing."

Tory is served his tea, as he was slightly guilty, from earlier.

Mio nudged Yui with her elbow, as Yui asked, "Mio-Chan?"

Mio whispered, "Lemme sit next to Geo… He's a cute guy…"

Yui whispered, "I want to be with Lan… in his face."

Mio pleaded, "Please? I know I want to switch seats, but-."

Maylu asked, "Something wrong?"

Mio blushed heavily, as she turned away, saying nothing. Yui replied, "It's nothing. Just girl talk."

Mugi finished, as she said, "I should bring in cookies, in a moment. It should be ready, soon."

She left to the kitchen, as Lan said, "So, you girls are in a band, right? Suppose that you are going on tour, as well?"

Yui said, "Well, we're just taking a break, after Azu-Nyan left to form _Fresh Leaf_."

Sonia asked, "Fresh Leaf?"

Mio replied, "It's more of a new codec, er, band name, with Azusa's friends. They lasted one year in our old high school, but they disbanded, after they graduated."

Geo asked, "Who's Azusa?"

Mio said, "Azusa Nakano… She was once our friend, but has a terrible accident. It's so gruesome that I cannot say. It's horrible to explain."

Yui responded, flatly, "It's classified."

Mio shushed her, "SHUSH!"

Geo asked, "Is it that serious?"

Maylu whispered, "Did something happen to her? I mean, she is very innocent…"

Yui sobbed, as she rubbed her finger around the edge of the cup, "It's not easy to explain… I miss her… but she chose to be destroyed-, uh, obliterated… no, I mean…"

Sonia asked, "She's dead?"

Mio and Yui sobbed, as they cried, with their hands on their faces. Mugi arrived with the cookies, as she said, "Apparently, they were too close to her… They never saw her, again…"

Tory said, "If we only knew what killed her… " _Destroyed her_ " was right. Imagine if you had your body, ripped limb-to-limb…"

Sonia cried, "EW! TORY!"

Mio shuddered in disgust, "Not while we're eating!"

She was pale blue, as Yui sat up and said, "Excuse me… I have to take a pee break."

She walked off, entering the black door. She went into the dark room, as Tory asked, "Huh? Did she just-? Wait! The bathroom is doors down, this way!"

Sonia said, "Is she that stupid?"

Mio said, "No. She knows where she is headed. It's usually a shortcut to the bathroom."

Lan asked, "That door… Does it go anywhere?"

Mio explained, "Just to a dark room. It's very scary, even I cannot go down there."

Mugi added, "It's usually the basement."

The others sighed, "Oh."

Lan snuffed, " _Bor-ring…_ "

He then thought, "But why is a shortcut in the basement?"

Mugi felt sluggish, as she said, "Well… I mean, _*yawn*_ oh… I feel sleepy… So sleepy…"

Mio said, "You have time. We have to leave, in two more hours. And rearranging bed order does not occur, in exactly 10 hours, 10 minutes, and 10 seconds, Mountain Time."

Mio gasped, as she cried, "Uh, I mean… In ten hours, we usually switch bedtime positions…"

Tory explained, "One girl sleeps on the couch, one girl sleeps in the first bedroom, and the remaining two girls share the room that Ritsu's sleeping in."

Mio asked, "How did you-?"

Tory said, "I met with Ritsu, today…"

Sonia seethed, as he continued, "Well… I was curious about the girl that yelled at Lan, but… She was beautiful, even without her headband on."

Sonia growled, "After I told you not to?"

Mio smiled, "Well, Ritsu's usually a very funny girl. Plus, you do not know this, but her hair is short, while she has very long bangs. That is why she has her hair long in the front."

She asked, "But… Ritsu is a bit needy, when it comes to your type. Tory, tell me… What made you so… irresistible?"

Tory said nothing, as Geo replied, "Well, Tory's fine… But he's just a little shy."

Mio asked, "Like me, for instances, Geo-Mio?"

She tilted her head to her right, as she blushed, "Geo-Mio?"

She was love stricken, as Geo asked, "You okay?"

Yui returned, as she grabbed two cookies off the plate. She sat down and said, "Hey, tell me more about this MegaStar that you do?"

Lan explained about their band, as Mugi was sitting on the couch, closing her eyes slowly. She collapsed onto the bed, as Maylu gasped, "NO!"

They turned around, as Mio felt her neck. Mugi was out cold, but Mio smiled, "Good. She's just sleepy."

Yui said, "Aw… And just when things were getting good…"

Mio said, "I'm sorry, guys, but… You have to leave. It's getting late."

Sonia asked, "No way! It's only 7:45!"

Mio blushed, "I rather not say. Excuse us…"

Lan said, "Right, then. We should get going, soon."

Tory replied, "Also, tell Ritsu that we just came, and we're sorry she missed us."

Mio smiled, "Please come back, anytime, friends."

MegaStar left to the front door, as Maylu grew suspicious about the black door. She replied, in a quiet voice, "I wonder what they could be doing, down there… in the basement…"

The group left, as Mio said that Mugi has to sleep. Yui complained that Mugi will miss out on tonight. Mio added that Ritsu's still unconscious. But she'll wake up, in the morning. Mugi was lying down on the couch, as Mio nodded to Yui. She said, "We have to prepare, but until night falls. It's almost 11…"

"But it's 8." Yui corrected.

Mio responded, "True… but we cannot wait. At 10:30, we wake them up, and be on our way…"

She left to the black door, as Yui sat by Mugi. She placed a blanket over her and said, "Goodnight."

* * *

That night, Lan, Geo, & Tory were sleeping in Room 306, while Sonia was lying down on her bed, in Room 307. Maylu was outside, hiding in the dark, as Mio & Yui left Room 308. She thought, as Mio & Yui walked downstairs, heading outside, "Perfect. Mio & Yui are only gone for a while."

Maylu smirked, "Now's my chance. The other two are preoccupied, in Dreamland."

Mio & Yui were gone, as Maylu snuck into the door. She turned the knob, as she was shocked, "The wha? The door's unlocked. Did they forget their keys?"

She searched under the mat, by the door, looking for the key. But there was no key. Just an old red guitar pick. Maylu whispered, "No… I can't be preoccupied. I have to search inside. Sonia's fast asleep…"

She removed her shoes and held them in her hand. She crept into the living room, which was pitch black, as she found the door. She turned the knob and opened it. She whispered, "Sonia's gonna kill me for this…"

She went inside, and crept down the dark stairs. She walked downward, as she whispered, trying not to wake up anybody, "Boy… this reminds me of a dungeon, full of scary faces… I hope nothing jumps at me, from inside…"

She then saw a faint purple glow from below, as she cringed, "What the hell is that?"

She ran down the stairs and found a huge room with a cobblestone floor and metal plating on the walls. She then saw a huge chrome altar, with a huge object floating in the middle. It was violet, with black etching. She looked closer, as she asked, "What is this?"

She saw a huge gem, in Maylu said that it's an amethyst. She replied, "A huge violet amethyst… And it's glowing… attached to a huge machine…"

She saw a huge chrome machine with three vacuum tube bulbs, a metallic lever, and a thick wire, attached to the altar. Maylu thought, "No wonder these girls were suspicious… Is it a dark crystal? I'm starting to feel shaken by its aura…"

She tried to touch it, but could not. She whispered, "This is strange, isn't it…"

Her fingers twitched and shaken, as her heart rapidly started to beat, while reaching for the huge gem. Maylu stepped back and said, "It's a strange gem… But I just… can't… do it…"

She was shaken in fear, as she whispered, "But…"

She looked around, as she barked, "That stupid girl lied to me! This is the only way to here, from upstairs! _Shortcut to the bathroom_ , indeed! What are they hiding?"

Maylu slapped her face, trying to snap out of it, as she said, "No matter. I'm getting that crystal!"

With her last ounce of courage, she stepped forward. She reached for the gem, but a voice yelled out, "DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Mugi appeared from behind, in her school uniform, as Maylu shrieked. She stumbled down, as Mugi stepped closer. She whispered, "Naughty… Naughty… Naughty…"

Maylu asked, as Mugi's eyes brightened up, "Who are you? What is this?"

Mugi picked Maylu up and said, "You are mine now. It's not wise to learn of our secret… you little child."

"Child?! I'm about older than you."

"Incorrect."

Mugi reached her hand towards Maylu's face, as Mugi blinked. Maylu sniffled, as she was scared stiff. She sobbed, "What are you going to do to me?"

Mugi asked, removing her blazer, "What's your name?"

Maylu wept, as she was timid, not moving an inch, "M-m-m-m-m-Maylu… Maylu Sakurai…"

"Why are you crying?"

"You're going to kill me?"

Mugi unbuttoned her white shirt, as she said, "Now, why would you say that?"

Maylu blushed, as Mugi removed her white shirt, bra, and ribbon. Her long hair flowed over her bare breasts, as she stepped closer, "Sorry. I wanted to feel refreshed, and to avoid feeling hot… literally speaking."

Maylu looked at her chest and sniffled, "Who are you? No… What are you?"

Mugi leaned by Maylu, as she whispered into her right ear, "You know our secret… We want everything perfect…"

Maylu sniffled, "Perfect?"

Mugi hissed, "Yes…"

Her eyes dimmed, as she spoke in a quiet whisper, "You know everything… and this gem is our core…"

"This amethyst?" Maylu asked.

Mugi smiled, and continued, "Yes… It is our power, not just for those who are normal, but can make an innocent human being grasped by its spell."

Maylu's eyes went blank, as she spoke like a zombie, with her eyelids half closed, "I am grasped by your spell…"

Mugi smirked, "Excellent… Enthralled by the beauty of our gem… and only to take what we can… You see? Your friends cannot save you."

Maylu spoke in a quiet monotone, "Lan. Lan. Save me, Lan… Tory… Geo… I… I'm…"

Mugi smiled, as she looked into her eyes, "It'll all be over… Maylu Sakurai. Rest in peace. Look into my eyes, Maylu Sakurai…"

Her eyes widened, and sparked a huge flash of light into Maylu.

 **FLASH!  
** Maylu's body stopped moving, as her arms went limp, and her heart stopped beating. Her eyes turned completely white, and her skin turned pale. Mugi killed Maylu, as she kissed her on the lips. Mugi stopped kissing, as she said, "Still warm… but not long enough, for you… at least…"

"Well done." A voice called.

Mugi turned around, as Maylu's body fell to the ground. She kneeled to two figures, one with a school uniform, who was the same girl in glasses, and the other was in a maid outfit, with long blonde hair, black cat ears, a cat tail, cat whiskers, and a silver cat bell on her collar. She bowed and said, "Master Kotobuki… We saw the whole thing."

Mugi smiled, "Indeed, Miss Okuda… Miss Saito… Miss Maylu Sakurai knew too much… but methinks the one called Tory is close to knowing Ritsu…"

Nao blushed, as she held up Mugi's bra, "Also, put your clothes back on."

Mugi smiled and blushed, "Sorry… How awkward of me. I lost myself."

Sumire turned away and shivered, "How scandalous…"

Nao said, "I'll prepare the work on Miss Sakurai. YOU join Mio & Yui. They're waiting for you."

"And of Miss Ritsu Tainaka?" Mugi asked, as she put her shirt back on.

Nao remarked, "There's nothing we can do. We wish we'd knew why she'd suddenly didn't respond."

Mugi walked off, as she said, "Have her corpse packed away. And Sumire…"

"Yes, ma'am?" Sumire bowed.

Mugi said, "Meow for me… I miss Azusa-Chan so much…"

Sumire did a cat pose, as she meowed, "Yes, my Miss Mugi-Nyan… nyan~…"

Mugi smiled, but was sad. She whispered, as she walked away, "It's not the same."

Nao and Sumire leaned by Maylu's body, as Nao said in disgust, to Sumire, "You can just say NO to her."

Sumire bowed and said, "I'm sorry, Nyao-Nyan… I obey her…"

Nao was confused, "Nyao-Nyan?"

 **XXXXX**

Outside, Mugi joined with Mio & Yui, as Yui asked, "Where were you?"

Mugi said, "I refreshed myself. Now I can join you."

Mio asked, "And Ritsu?"

Mugi shook her head, as Yui said, "Boo… Ricchan…"

Mio turned to the night sky and said, "She'll wake up. Well, then, come. Let us go."

They walked together, in unison, leaving the apartment building, only for a couple of hours.

Back in the basement, Nao placed Maylu's body in a huge box. She was lying inside, with packing peanuts in it. Nao said, as she whispered, "Come now, dear Sakurai… You knew of the core and our little dirty secret. Your life has already ended."

She closed the box and taped it up. She wrote down Maylu's name on the box, and then said to Sumire, "Place her with the others."

Sumire bowed and said, "Yes, ma'am…"

She carried the box away to another part of the room, as Nao adjusted her glasses, while holding up the remote control. She said, "And shake a leg. They should be returning, in one hour… Mountain Time."


	4. Chapter 3

As Sumire was packing in Maylu, whose life was siphoned away from Mugi, after seeing a huge purple amethyst power core, Nao was busying typing in her report on the laptop, on her lap.

" _Okuda's Log – Supplemental…  
So far, the girls of Tea Time have already become stable, during the experiments. However, five intruders have near discovered the secret behind the girls' source. One victim, Maylu Sakurai, was a victim of our Mugi Kotobuki, who was able to subdue and take down Miss Sakurai. It won't be long, before we can make her one of us…_"

Nao sighed, "Four others… Including this Tory bastard. He dares have sex with Ritsu Tainaka?"

Sumire gasped, as she blushed heavily, "Was something wrong with Miss Tainaka?"

Nao said, "It'll be a day or two, before she is 100% healthy. What I do not understand is that her emotional levels had risen, out of sexual tension."

Sumire sniffled, "Scary…"

"It's natural. But it's wrong. They have had their moment in an all-girls' high school, yet they do not understand boys."

"Uh, they're all not lesbians."

"Of course not! I blame this… Tory Hikawa. Ritsu keeps thinking of that name, inside her-."

"But, Nyao-Nyan~, isn't that what they were programmed for?"

"Indeed… But this love towards Tory Hikawa is unethical. And STOP calling me that!"

Nao put her laptop away, as Sumire said, "What of the core? Suppose the others find out about the secret? We know… yet these guys don't… yet, they lost Maylu."

"They won't miss her." Nao said, "Her body is still warm. We can make her like the others, since we lost Azusa-Senpai, a long time ago."

Sumire sniffled, "Poor Azu-Nyan-Nyan… Should we begin the operation?"

Nao said, "Too soon. As long as this MegaStar doesn't know, and while they're around, we cannot make them one of us. Yui, Mio, Mugi, & Ritsu are 100% artificial. And they have been useful to us…"

She sighed, as she remembered Ritsu, who was still unconscious, "Damn him… If he didn't perform sex on our robot, this would not be happening!"

Sumire said, "But… they have human personality AI. Is that right?"

Nao said, "Correct. But lately, their emotional drives are going through the roof."

"Is that bad?"

"Lemme put it this way. Can you hold emotions inside you, which are so severe and strong?"

"No… I'm too timid."

"I see."

Nao stood up, as she said, "Well, we'll make sure that Ritsu's 100% operational. MegaStar, what's left of them, cannot interfere. If they do, then all is for naught, and our androids cannot succeed in their missions."

"Run surveillance on the four… if you can. If any romantic endeavor is involved, make assurance that these girls are to obey… NOT to become sex dolls!"

Sumire bowed, as Nao left. Mugi suddenly returned, as Nao bowed, "Miss Mugi, you are back."

Mugi smiled, "Mio & Yui had to sleep, after our trip. I want to know how things are coming along."

Nao saluted, as she exclaimed, "Ma'am, Ritsu is still under repairs, because of a dirty skirmish. She'll be up and running, by tomorrow morning."

Mugi smiled, "Excellent. And for the record, I was going to use my trump card."

She unbuttoned her blouse, showing her bare breasts. On top of her chest is a small rectangular panel. Nao opened her panel, by pressing it, as she saw Mugi's small gem, which is a shiny green jade ruby. Nao examined it, and then removed it from her panel. Mugi's eyes went black and froze in place, with her arms still holding her blouse open. Her body's motors stopped moving, as Nao examined the gem.

"Brilliant. Still working and fresh… but the gem seems to be weakening. I better recharge it. For now… Mugi needs rest."

She placed the gem on a small intent, near the huge amethyst. The jade gem started to glow slowly, as Nao said, "As soon as it's fully charged, we can continue. I know that these people knew of your secret…"

She held her face, as Nao whispered, "But our master wills us so… Mugi, I want to see you live, since it's what you powered up to be."

She snickered, "And these MegaStar brats… whoever they are… possibly spies… if you're smart, do away with them."

She walked off, as she looked at her watch, leaving the mannequin-like Mugi, alone in the basement. She said that the recharging status is set for five hours. Enough time for them to wake up. And even so, Mio & Yui were already powered up. Sumire walked off, heading to Nao, who was already leaving. Nao halted her. She said to her to stay here, until the cell that Mugi has is fully charged. Sumire bowed, as she was saddened. She sat down, as Nao departed.

* * *

Upstairs, as Mio & Yui were sleeping, Nao was sitting on the couch. Yui was sleeping in the first bedroom, while Mio was in where Ritsu is sleeping. She was studying each girl android, as she scanned each girl's core power, using her laptop. Ritsu's core was yellow, and it was slowly recovering. Yui's was a shiny pink topaz, and it was healthy, and Mio's was a blue gem, somehow borderline in stability. Mugi's green gem was offline, as it was recharging.

"So far, the study of each android is perplexing… and each with its own way. However, it appears that Ritsu's is weakening. Mio's is badly hurt… but her core is intact. I wonder why. Has Ritsu picked on her, lately?"

She closed her laptop, as she held up her remote control. She said, as she turned the small red knob, "Well, lemme try something. Ritsu is still being repaired… while Mio's too timid to be at the nighttime atmosphere. Anyways, Yui…"

She set her remote to _Selective Control_ , as she summoned Yui. Yui was in her bed, in just her pink shirt and white shorts. Her eyes opened, as it lit in a dimmed amber color. She sat up slowly, as she beeped in an electronic voice, "Yes, my master."

She got out of bed and walked, in a doll-like fashion, heading to the living room. Nao saw her, as Yui bowed to her. Nao said, "I want to run a few tests on you, just before we can use you for a simple task."

She asked Yui about what happened, earlier today. Yui would reply, without moving her mouth, or making any facial movements, "Lan Hikari came to our door, particularly welcoming us to the neighborhood."

Nao said, "Very good. Go on."

Yui replied, as she remained rigid, "So, in a way, we all agreed that we can trust these nice people. However, after a heated argu-."

"Never mind that!" Nao exclaimed, "Mugi-Chan is worried over your acceptance towards the ones called Lan, Geo, Tory, and Sonia. Would you accept them, if they would hurt your own kind? Perhaps due to… carnal relations?"

Yui asked, "Ma'am. What is this _carnal relations_ that you speak of? Is it like a carnival ride?"

Nao sighed, "Never mind. In this fitting act of trust and friendship, I am forbidding you from ever going near these humans. They attacked one of their own, and you don't like that, do you?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. I'm glad we're in an agreement. You seemed to be healthy and chipper, despite that you're as dumb as a rock."

"Incorrect, ma'am. My intellectual levels are as the same as-."

"Yet, you NEVER show off in public! Your primary objective is to study these humans, NOT make friends. Understand me?"

"Affirmative, Master Okuda."

Nao then used her remote, and sent Yui to bed. Yui returned to the bedroom, as Nao turned off the remote. A loud metallic thud was made, as she cried, "Shit!"

She ran to the bedroom, as Yui was on the floor, lifeless and stiff, facedown, and beeping slowly. Her eyes faded, as Nao facepalmed herself, "I forgot… Selective Control doesn't send them back to bed…"

Yui slurred her voice lower, as Nao picked her up, with great difficulty. She placed her back in bed, and draped the covers over her. She nodded and said, "Nighty-night."

She returned to the living room, as she yawned, "Only hours before sunrise, and so far, we're under a lot of progress."

She smirked, "I will make assurance that these robots will obey their primary objectives… and NOT make friends with bastards like them."

Nao said, as she left to the basement, "Soon, Mugi will be updated, and we can begin… As for Miss Sakurai, it's just a matter of time…"

Her glasses gleamed in a reflection, as she smirked evilly. She even added that once Yui & Mio are working properly, then they can begin the task of eliminating MegaStar, forever. She even added that the boss may not like it, but it's for the best.

* * *

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

The next morning, Sonia shrieked in horror, as she ran to the boys' room. She yelled, "LAN! GEO! TORY!"

The boys woke up and cried, "WHAT?"

Sonia sobbed, "MAYLU'S MISSING!"

Lan gasped, "WHAT? MAYLU'S GONE?!"

Sonia sobbed, as she held up a LOVE button, "This is all I found of her. She left the bedside, last night, and didn't return. Something bad has happened to her."

Geo whispered, "Madness…"

He asked, "Say… You don't think…"

They looked towards the direction of where the Tea Time girls were, as Lan said, "Did _they_ hurt Maylu?"

They did, except they had no clue it was really them, and that the girls were actually gem-powered androids. They also didn't know that Maylu is already dead.

Sonia shook her head and said, "There's just no way. Someone took her."

Geo & Tory asked, "But who?"

Lan held the LOVE button and said, "Maylu… Whatever happens, I'll find you and save you…"

Geo sighed, "Lan, it's alright. We'll save your girlfriend."

Sonia barked, " ** _EX-_** girlfriend!"

Geo corrected, "Sorry, _ex-_ girlfriend. My bad."

Lan clutched the button in his hand, tightly, as he was crying, "Maylu… NO ONE will let you disappear, and leave our movement for love and friendship! When I find that son of a bitch, he or she will pay! And if she dies, I want him, right now!"

Lan held his fist high, which was lightly bleeding. Geo said, "Uh, Lan… You're bleeding."

Lan moaned, "Ow. I kinda didn't know that the pin was open."

Sonia sighed, "Idiot… I'll get the first-aid kit…" and walked to the closet to get a first-aid kit.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Room 308, Ritsu opened her eyes and shone her brown eyes. She sat up and said, "Tory? Tory?"

She slowly turned her head left and right, as she said Tory's name, again.

"Tory." She then smiled, as she said, "I know…"

She got up from bed, as Mio appeared. She held Ritsu, as she asked, "Are you okay now? You were passed out."

Ritsu smiled, "I'm fine, Tory. I'm fine."

Mio cried, "Ritsu, it's me, Mio!"

"Oh, my error…" Ritsu said, "My apologies… Last night was heavenly…"

Mio asked, "Why? Who's Tory? Was he the guy from yesterday?"

Ritsu said, as she placed Mio down in a seated position, "Lemme tell you…"

She explained everything, as Mio blushed heavily. She cried, "How dirty… and yet, you have such urges…"

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Sumire picked up Mugi's gem, and replaced it back into her chest. She buttoned up her shirt, and then said, "Good to go, nyan…"

Mugi's eyes shone, back to its original color, as she started to move. Mugi dropped her arms and said, "Sumire, you're excused."

Sumire bowed, "Thank you, Miss Kotobuki."

Mugi returned upstairs, joining the others.

 **XXXXX**

Outside, Yui knocked on Room 306's door. Lan opened it, as he saw Yui, in all-smiles. Lan asked, "Oh, can I help you?"

Yui said, "May I come in?"

Lan let her in, as Lan said, "Make it quick. It's a bad day for us…"

Yui asked, "What's wrong?"

Tory said, "It's Maylu. She's disappeared. And we were concerned that it could've been you, or any of your friends. But Sonia agreed that you couldn't have."

Lan asked, as Yui was stunned, "Tell me. You saw her, didn't you?"

Yui was nervous, as she remembered Nao's words from last night… vaguely.

"Should I trust them?"

* * *

 ** _Let's draw the curtain on this chapter, and let's do a brief recap on this "Fate" story:  
Deaths – _**_Jun, Maylu **  
Tortured –** none **  
Turn –** none **  
Slaves –** Mugi, Nao, Sumire **  
Survived –** none_


	5. Chapter 4

Lan asked Yui, a girl who is actually an android, if she knew what happened to Maylu, who was, in reality, dead… killed by Mugi Kotobuki, who, like Tea Time, are all robots, powered a small gem inside each other, imbued by a dark amethyst power core, with Nao & Sumire as their caretakers.

Yui replied, "I do not know, Lan… It's just… I was out with Mio, last night."

Geo asked, "What time were you out? All of us were a sleep."

Yui explained, "Eleven o'clock. Ricchan was still powered off-, I mean, still unconscious, and Mugi-Chan was still tired out."

She then said, "But I did find her shoes."

She held up Maylu's shoes, as she added, "Apparently, whoever hurt poor Maylu, must've wanted to frame _us_ for her disappearance."

Lan sobbed, "Maylu's kicks!"

Tory growled, "Savages!"

Geo asked, "So, you're innocent?"

Yui nodded, "Yes. My alibi tells all."

Lan stated, "This proves nothing!"

He explained, "Something happened to Maylu, and we have to find her! Geo, you go down the city and look around! Maybe Maylu's at the park, but check everywhere else, first. Tory, find Sonia! We need all the help we can get."

Tory said, "Uh, about that… Sonia's crying like a baby, when she heard wind of Maylu's disappearance."

Yui wept, "Oh, I sure do hope that she's okay… Poor Sonia… Poor Maylu…"

She wept tears from her eyes, as Lan said, in a concerned look, "Now I _know_ she's telling the truth. Everyone split up! Tory, convince Sonia to come with!"

Geo asked, "Well, what about you?"

Yui leaned by Lan's chest, as she closed her eyes and was relaxed. Lan said that he'll stay here and watch over her. Geo said that he doesn't trust her, but someone has to stay here, in case someone else gets abducted. Geo & Tory left Room 306, while meanwhile, Mio & Ritsu stepped out of the door of Room 308.

"Wow…" Mio said, "That was beautiful… But suppose our master finds out?"

Ritsu replied, "Do not worry. If I ain't broke, don't fix me."

Mio giggled, as she said, "Well, I'm gonna go down to the convenient store, for supplies. Also, find Yui. We have to prepare for tea, tonight."

Mio went downstairs, as Ritsu smiled, "You got it, man!"

Tory was by Room 307's door, as Tory knocked on the door. Sonia did not answer. He was worried that they got to her, too. Tory said, "Sonia! Come on out! We need your help!"

No reply. Inside, Sonia was in bed, with her face wet, from the tears she had wept out. Her eyes were closed, and her arms wrapped around herself. Tory decided to bust the door down, but Ritsu stopped him.

"Tory. Tory." Ritsu said, as she blushed heavily.

Ritsu kept saying his name, as Tory smiled, "Ritsu! You're okay, baby."

He kissed her on the lips, as Ritsu smiled, "I love you."

She hugged him, as Tory blushed, "Uh, yeah…"

He thought, "Boy, her grip is strong…"

She hugged him tightly, as he gagged, trying to breathe, "AAAGH! LEGGO! Can't breathe."

He cried, "Ritsu! You're crushing my ribs!"

She said, as she let go, "Oops. Sorry, Tory. Shall we depart to my room, for another round?"

Tory said, "Uh, no. But thanks. About last night, you were out cold… Did something happen?"

"Sorry. I am not complied to explain."

"Complied to explain? That made no sense."

Ritsu held his hands and whispered, "We'll talk privately… not here, at least…"

They went upstairs, heading to the roof.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Geo was at the park, as he called out for Maylu. He called out, "Maylu! Maylu? Where are you? Did you get lost?"

He thought, "No… She's got an extra sense of direction. No one is that confused."

He yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU, MAYLU?"

Geo growled, "Lan's gonna kill me for this… if I do not find Maylu…"

Mio said, as she appeared from behind, "Kill you?"

Geo turned around and saw Mio. He said, "Oh, it's you."

"It's your friend. She's missing?" She asked.

He said, without hesitation, "It's some jerk that wants to kidnap her… or that she is being raped or tortured."

She gagged, "EW! NO! Not that… I mean, I can imagine…"

Mio was shaken, as Geo asked, "You okay?"

Mio turned away from him, as she whispered, "Geo… Tell me… Do you experience love?"

Geo said, "What kind of question is that? Of course I do."

Mio replied, "Well… then be happy…"

She sniffled, "Be happy for Sonia… She loves you."

Geo barked, "WHOA! Hold on! You think I'm in love with her? Yes, we are, but were. We broke up, months ago, only just to be happy, and to focus on the band, more often."

Mio asked, "Wait, you mean the girl that tugged your-."

He said, "That's right, genius."

Mio giggled, "I'm so glad… and here I thought… I was heartbroken. No man ever loves me…"

Geo asked, "What are you saying?"

She whispered, as he held her tight, "No one loves me, because I'm different. No one loves me, except for the girls that admire me… Am I cursed? No man can ever marry me… but only because…"

Mio yelled, "YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME! Something is going on with my friends! It wasn't just about them… it's also about you…"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

Mio kissed Geo on the lips, and then replied, "Take me… Take me now. I want you."

Geo cried, "Tell me! Why are you suddenly sex crazy?"

Mio said, as she was concerned, "I… I don't know…"

She held his hands and pleaded, "But please, take me away from here, before-."

He replied, "Calm down. I'll protect you. But I want to know… Who's after you?"

Mio said nothing. She laid her head on his chest and was blushing heavily. She whispered, "No man will ever trust me. You're that one man, who I can trust…"

Mio said, "Alright… I'll tell you everything… but only because… I love you."

They leaned towards each other and kissed. They started to make out, as Mio whispered, "Let's take it privately… I have much to explain to you, sweetheart…"

Geo said, as he looked around, "Well, it's still morning, and no one's around… Let's try the bushes. Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen."

Mio dragged Geo away, as she blushed, "Or anywhere! Anything to talk to you, privately!"

They hid in the bushes, as they started to talk privately… and to make out. Luckily, no one was around, just to see them.

 **XXXXX**

Back in Room 306, Lan was comforting Yui, who was in awe over Lan. Yui noticed the button on his shirt, as she asked, "Love? Love. What is this love?"

"Oh, this?" Lan said, as he explained, "It's a symbol for peace. Anybody who wears this button, represents a global movement of peace. Of course, Maylu isn't wearing this… This was hers, before…"

Yui looked at the button, as she looked at the pin, still with a little blood on it. She asked, "Can I try it on? It's lovely."

Lan said, "It's not yours. But I think I can find a spare LOVE button for you."

Yui declared, "I want _that_!"

Lan sighed and said, "Okay… but don't tell Maylu that you stole it from her… if she is found, that is."

Yui nodded, "I promise."

He put the button on her shirt, but pricked her on the chest, accidentally. Yui did not feel it, as she smiled, "Oh. Just a small sting."

"I'm so sorry. Did it hurt?"

"No. I'm fine."

Lan removed the button and adjusted Yui's blouse. He carefully pinned it on, as Yui blushed, "Oh, Love. Lovely. Love."

She was in a mesmerizing state, knowing what the word is all about, but she had the wrong idea. Yui smiled, as she said, "I love it. Love. Love."

She hugged her and whispered, "Lan Hikari… I love-love-love you."

She cuddled by Lan, as he was worried, "She's misinterpreting this message. She loves me, but I-. Oh, right. Maylu's missing, but it's for the best, since we're happy."

Yui stated, "I'm not like her, your ex… But I am simply everything she isn't… Do you find me cute?"

She kissed him on the lips, as he was worried, "I don't know. Should I or shouldn't I?"

He smiled and said, "I should."

He smiled and held her face, "I love you, too."

Yui closed her eyes and blushed, "Kiss me…"

Lan asked, "But what about Maylu?"

Yui smiled, "She'll show up. Now…"

They started to kiss, as Yui's button was fastened on her blouse, tight, shaking a bit. They fell to the floor, as they started to rub each other. Yui was on the floor, as Lan continued to kiss her lips.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the park, Geo & Mio were at the park, making out in the bushes, all alone, with their clothes strewn about. Geo was in his underwear, while Mio was only in her striped panties, with her long hair covering her breasts. They continued to kiss, as Geo rubbed his hand onto her chest. Suddenly, he touched a small panel, near her neck and chest, as it opened up. It revealed a small blue gem, which was her power cell. Geo stopped and asked, "Huh? What is this?"

Mio gasped, "OH! Oh, no!"

She covered herself, as she hid her gem, "It's nothing. Just, uh…"

She sobbed, as she was sad. She was found out. But Geo said, "Is it some sort of trinket for your body? It's like a small piece of jewelry piercing."

Mio whispered, "It's more or less that… but…"

Geo took the small blue gem out, as Mio cried, "NO, NO, NO, NO! WAIT, GEEEeeeeeee…"

Mio slurred her voice to nothing, as she froze in place, with her arms out, reaching for Geo, and her eyes black, and her mouth open, like she was screaming. Geo looked at the gem and said, "Ah, it's removable… You have such cute jewels, Mio…"

He placed the gem in Mio's doll-like hand, as he smiled, "You should tell me where you got that beautiful item."

He then said, as Mio was still frozen solid, still powered down, "Mio? Mio? Hey, Mio?"

He held her shoulders and tried to wake her. He waved her hand in her face, as he said, "She froze… That gem… she-."

He gasped, as he looked at the gem, "WAIT A MINUTE! No…"

He looked at Mio's blank face, as he cried, "She's… She's a robot! This gem… It's… it can't be."

He then pondered, as he looked at the gem, "This must be how she powers on. And it all makes sense. But what's a robot doing in-? Oh… … …I get it. The girls that moved in, next door, they're all human-shaped lifelike androids. But who made them?"

He looked at her and said, "On the plus side, whoever built her, she is so cute. I should leave her, and maybe get Sonia… so she can tell me."

He got up, grabbed his clothes, and got dressed. He decided to leave Mio all alone, frozen, helpless, and dead.

"Mio…" he said, "You're too cute, but I don't know about you, since you're a robot. I'm sorry, but it's over. Goodbye. We had a lot of fun, Mio. You darling little robot girl."

He kissed her on the lips and said goodbye to the girl he loved. However, as he put on his jeans, he had second thoughts. He griped, "NO! I can't do it!"

He kneeled to her, as he stated that she loved him, despite that she's a robot, and that she wants his help. Geo, despite that he wants to save Maylu, wants answers. He looked into her face, as he was saddened by her blank face, feeling like that she is lonely, from inside her heart. He approached Mio and replaced her gem back in her intent. He whispered, "I'm sorry… You want to help us? Fine. I hope you're right."

He closed her small panel, as Mio's eyes regained color.

Mio spoke, from where she left off, "-eeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEOO! DON'T REMOVE IT!"

She gasped, "Huh?"

Geo stared at her, as he asked, "You're an android, are you?"

Mio blushed, as she was saddened, "Yes. But there's more to it. I need your help… Something is definitely wrong…"

Geo hugged her, as Mio sniffled, "Please… Save me…"

He whispered, "It's alright. I'm here for you, baby."

He kissed her, as Mio wept, "Do you still love me?"

Geo nodded, and then said, "Alright, Mio. What do you know about your friends?"

Mio then explained to Geo of what she knows.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Nao's house, she discovered a surprising status report.

"WHAT NOW?" She cried, as she looked into her laptop, "Oh, no… Mio was offline… and suddenly, she came back online, for only six minutes. Ritsu and Yui are not responding… and Mugi is still fully functional. What the fuck is going on? Are the gems not reacting to the core?"

Sumire asked, "What are we going to do, Nyao-Nyan~?"

Nao roared at her, " **QUIT CALLING ME THAT!** "

She added, "There's only one thing _to do_! We're going to that apartment, and deactivate them all. Afterwards, we can reprogram them, and begin the mission. Only Yui, Mio,  & Ritsu. I have a strange feeling that they are becoming sentient."

Sumire asked, "But how? What if they find out about Azusa? And what will the MegaStar crew do, if they know of their secret? And moreover, what will happen to me?"

Nao sighed, "A) They already know. It's just that they have no clue that they killed her, because she's not responsive to their tact. B) I could care _less_ about those MegaStar assholes, including Tory Hikawa. And C) Get a grip. Now, come."

She typed in a message to Mugi on a Private Message, in her laptop, "I have sent a PM to Mugi, our only stable android, of our impending arrival. We meet at the alley, at 4pm, sharp."

Sumire asked, as she was frightened, "Will there be bad people?"

Nao said, "No. Only Mugi. We meet privately. Now, let's go."

They left the house, as they were headed to meet with Mugi, from far away.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mugi was stepping out of the apartment, as Sonia was spying on Mugi. She whispered, as she was far from Mugi, "What's going on? Why is Mugi leaving, unexpectedly?"

She hid behind a building, as Mugi was by the corner, "The boys are not responding to me, since they're busy finding Maylu."

She glared, as Mugi crossed the street, "Maybe she'll lead me to Maylu. She might know where…"

Mugi kept walking, as Sonia continued to tail her. Where could Mugi be going with Sonia concerned over her? Mugi would meet with Nao & Sumire, for a private meeting. But for what? Could she find out about Maylu's disappearance? Or was it something else?

Hours later, Sonia arrived at the alley, as Mugi was waiting for Nao & Sumire. The two girls arrived, from the opposite direction, as Sonia hid in the shadows, trying not to move. Nao and Sumire bowed to Mugi, as Mugi bowed back. Nao said, " _Password is: Takuan pickles; secondary password: This tea is bitter…_ "

Mugi replied, " _Response: I shall make you a fresh batch. Access granted. Good evening, Master Okuda._ "

Mugi was beeping, as Nao smiled, "Good evening, Mugi. We need to talk."

Sonia whispered, as she was shocked, "No way. What the hell _is_ this?"


	6. Chapter 5

At the alley, Nao and Sumire met with Mugi, as she was standing in place. Nao scanned her and rebooted her programming. Mugi bowed and said, in a calmer voice, "Hello, Master Okuda. I am Mugi. How may I assist you?"

Nao explained, "Trouble in your location, Mugi-Bot. Your friends' lives are in danger. You are to help me round-up Mio, Yui, & Ritsu. These androids are becoming sentient, and it's because of your cells. We will be in need of reprogramming and refurbishing, right away."

Mugi exclaimed, "Then, may we continue our conversation, over tea, Master?"

Sonia whispered, "Master? Reprogramming? Sentient?! Androids?! What the wha?"

Nao said, "Excellent. The master will be pleased, as you can help us achieve our mission to observe the pitiful humans. Shall we?"

Mugi said, "Affirmative, Master Okuda."

They walked together, as Sumire whispered, "Nao… I thought I heard something, just now. I heard a voice."

Nao whispered to her, "Whatever it is, it's nothing. No one would have the right of mind to disturb a private conversation. Time is of the essence, my friend."

Sonia huffed, "Private conversation. MY ASS!"

She crept off, following the three girls, as she thought, "Whoever these girls are, I have to know… and if they know about Maylu's whereabouts, or of her last location, I have to warn the others. Those two are evil… well, the girl in glasses is evil, but I can't be so sure about the cat maid girl."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ritsu and Tory were walking together, hand-in-hand, smiling at each other. Ritsu said, "So, I never have left the apartment, for usual activities."

Tory asked, "You have time for lunch, and then a quick trip to your bedroom?"

Ritsu blushed, "Oh, Tory. You make me blush."

They continued to walk, as Nao and Sumire appeared. Ritsu stopped, as she gasped. He asked, "What's wrong?"

Nao smirked, "Ritsu-Bot! Disperse! The master doesn't like how you are being sentient."

Tory asked, "Ritsu-Bot? Ritsu, what is this kid-?"

Ritsu said nothing, as Nao barked, "SILENCE! I will end you! You are an inferior being!"

Ritsu hid behind his back, as she asked, "What are you going to do to me? I can sense your anger…"

Sumire sobbed, "How could you, Ritsu-Bot? Mugi-Bot is worried about you, dating that human…"

Mugi responded, "Ritsu, sex with a human being? Uncalled for! Your units are corrupt, and yet you experience what we cannot understand… Love. Even towards our own kind."

Tory barked, "Alright, you crazy women. Just who are you?"

Nao explained, "We… are _K.E.I.O.N._. We are obedient androids, built to serve one purpose – create a world with perfection, satisfaction, and peace. However, the project failed, once one of our own was destroyed. That was _Project K.E.I.O.N. – Kinetically Enhanced Individuals and Operational N-gines._ "

She blushed, "Sorry. The anagram sucked, but it was close to _prototypes_."

Tory asked, "So… Ritsu is a robot?"

Sonia gasped, "A robot?! Oh, my god… What are they up to?" She was watching everything unfold, as Ritsu was scared, and Tory was protecting her.

Tory said, "Whatever you have towards Ritsu, leave her alone. She is NOT a robot! I don't care what you plan!"

Mugi said, "Do not resist. All we wanted was to observe your race, here in Japan."

Tory barked, "And for what, to intimidate an innocent young girl, who has strong feelings for me?"

Nao responded, "Not the point. We do not secrete to emotions, unless required. Ritsu-Bot, along with Mio & Yui, are suffering from sentimental behavior. That is unacceptable, in our behalf. For we obey, and love each other. But our romance levels is only highly limited and improbable… except not towards the male species, in which we wanted to learn more about. Sadly, we have come to the supposition. ALL MEN ARE CREATED IDENTICAL, AS SCUMBAGS!"

She added, "Why, you ask? You had sex with her!"

She pointed at Ritsu, as she called, "Ritsu-Bot! Bad girl!"

Ritsu huffed, as she was crossed, "So what? He is a nice guy! He may be a nice human, but he's so funny and charming!"

Sumire shrieked, "SHAME!"

Mugi said, "Ritsu, please… Tory is a nice man, but he's not one of us… and therefore… inferior."

Tory called out, "Enough of this bullshit! You're living in a dream world! You think that you are all androids-? Uh, quick question, are you two androids, too."

Nao smirked, "What do _you_ think?"

Sumire bowed, "Affirmative, human bastard."

Tory was shocked, as he was stunned by Sumire's remarks, "Whoa… How cold was that?"

He continued, "You think you're all androids, it means that you want to take away the human race? Well, tough beans, said Jimmy Jeans!"

He added, "And to be honest, you girls are cosplaying. I know a maid outfit, when I see one. Where's your proof? I do not believe it, until I see it."

Sumire was worried, as Mugi was fuming, "How dare you? You know who we are, and you don't believe us? BASTARD!"

She barked, "Master Okuda, may I kill that jerk?"

Nao said, "Permission denied, Mugi-Bot. Sumire!"

Sumire stepped back, as she held her arms up, " _Battle mode start_!"

Tory stepped back, as he said, "Ritsu. Stay by me. I'll protect you, all the way. I doubt I believe this nonsense, one bit."

Ritsu was in awe, as she smiled, "Aw, Tory. What a hunk. Tory. Tory. Tory."

Nao huffed, "She's infected by that loser! Sumire, subdue him!"

She pleaded, "But _do not_ kill him, yet!"

Sumire dashed towards Tory, in super speed, as she grabbed him by the neck, just as Tory took one step forward. Sumire clasped his neck with her right hand, and wrapped her left arm in a headlock. Tory was caught, as Nao laughed. Sonia, watching the whole thing, whimpered, "No… … … Tory, run… Get out of there. I wish I can help, but what if they kill me, too?"

Nao said, as she walked closer to Tory, "Tell me, Tory Hikawa… Do you love Ritsu-Bot?"

Tory cried, "Her… name… is… Ritsu!", as he was struggling to break free.

"It's of no use. The K.E.I.O.N. dolls are well-built, powered by a gem, controlled by the Master Amethyst power core. It's a huge gem that grants long life… to humans, animals, minerals, flowers, nature… and even technology… like us robots."

Tory groaned, "YOU LIE!"

Sumire grasped Tory tightly, as Nao smirked, "Oh, do not worry. I won't harm you. We specialize in self-defense. We would never try to make you suffer."

 **PUNT!  
** Nao kicked him in the crotch, as she roared, "Except JUST NOW! BASTARD!"

Tory screamed in pain, as Ritsu shrieked, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Nao pointed at Ritsu, as she cried, "BE QUIET, ROBOT! You abandoned your mission on perfection! You are powered by that gem that the Master wills you to! Don't make her take it away from you!"

Tory groaned, "Master?"

Nao said, as she hissed, "Yes. You think I'm their master? No. Sumire and I are merely like them… only we're obedient, and NOT love-hungry."

She held her face and said, "And also, you want proof? Fine… But I should warn you… You know what the human body looks like, since it's what is inside all of us. Sadly, you ever know what makes an animatronic figure of a popular World Leader, in a small theme park?"

She removed her face and revealed her exoskeleton face. Her eyes were flashing like lightbulbs, while she has lifelike moving dentures that resemble a mouth. She spoke, as she was faceless, moving her robotic mouth, "Now… Do you believe us now?"

She reattached her face, as Tory was speechless. She looked at Ritsu, as he pleaded, "Ritsu… Run…"

Ritsu tried to move, but Nao held up her remote control and said, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

Ritsu's legs stopped moving, as Nao smirked, "Game over."

Ritsu cried, "NO! TORY! Save me…"

Tory was passing out, as Nao approached Ritsu, unbuttoning her shirt. She opened her shirt, as Tory moaned, fading, "No… Ri… tsu… No… I…"

His vision went blurry, as Ritsu was removed of her gem, in her body. Ritsu powered down, as Nao put it in her pocket. She said, "So shines a naughty gem, in the chest of a bejeweled swag."

Ritsu's eyes were half-closed, and her irises went black, with her mouth lightly opened, and tears flowing down her face, from her eyes. Sumire let go of Tory, as she said, "Target neutralized, Miss Okuda."

Mugi sighed, "Aw. And I missed out of the fun?"

Sonia sobbed, as she saw everything. She whimpered, "No… Tory, no…"

She shivered, as she was crying, "Why didn't I save her? I'm such a coward… But still… Androids? What does that have to do with Maylu?"

Nao said, as she pulled out a pin with a black gem on it, "Let's let him have his peace."

She pierced it into his neck, slowly, as the gem started to flash and dim. Sumire felt his pulse, and said, "He's dead."

Nao huffed, "Good riddance. He is such a waste of life. Mugi!"

"Yes, Master?" Mugi saluted.

"Take Ritsu back to the apartment. Sumire and I will meet you there, once we have a status report. Ritsu-Bot will be due for dismantling, and reprogramming." Nao stated, as Mugi picked up the stiffened Ritsu up, like a life-sized department store mannequin. She walked back to the apartment, as Nao looked down on Tory's lifeless body. She kicked him in the ribs, as she cackled evilly, "WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

She and Sumire walked off, as Sumire said, "Was that needed, Nyao-Nyan~?"

Nao said, "Do not piss me off, in our hour of triumph. Besides, who'd have sex with a _K.E.I.O.N._ doll, anyway?"

She smiled and concluded, "And since you called me _Nyao-Nyan_ , once again, and you subdued Tory, I'll let it slide, and bow to your assistance."

Sumire giggled, "I was built to serve, Nao."

They departed, as Sonia emerged from the hiding place, after the robots were far away. Sonia whispered, as she kneeled to Tory, "Tory… I'm so sorry. What do I do?"

She held Tory's lifeless body, as Nao's cackles echoed through the city. Sonia glared at the dusky sky, referring to Nao & Sumire, "Damn you…"

* * *

Elsewhere, Lan and Yui were still kissing, as Lan said, "You know, I'm happy that Maylu's gone, but… I still want her as a friend. You, however…"

"You are kinda cute, honey doll." She giggled, "Love me…"

She removed her blouse, showing her white bra. She also has a puncture mark on the left side of her chest, from the pin that Lan put on her. They continued to make out, as Yui moaned, "Lan… Say her name. Make me like your ex-girlfriend."

He moaned, as he clasped onto her butt and waist, "Is that wise?"

"Do it!" Yui moaned, as she was yelping, "I don't care."

Lan continued to kiss her, as he moaned, "Kiss me, Maylu."

Yui screamed, "Yes! Yes, again!"

"Maylu!"

"YEAH! AGAIN!"

"Maylu!"

"LOVE! Again! Love!"

"Maylu! Maylu!"

Lan and Yui started to have sex, as Yui removed her bra, but suddenly, she started to shake, "Again! Again! Again!"

Lan cried, "Please! No! Just make love to me, Yui!"

Yui did not listen. She started to make beeping sounds, while twitching from her face and arms, "Again! Say Maylu! Love! Love! Love! Maylu! Love-Love-Love-Love!"

Sparks emitted from her neck, as her eyes went cross-eyed. Her mouth curled up and opened. Her head tilted to her right, and then stopped moving, after another spark popped from her neck. She started to emit smoke from her mouth, as she started speaking in a slurred baritone, "Lan… Love… love… love… Laaaaaaan… Maylu…"

After that, her eyes went black, and her face remained in a distorted look. Lan asked her, "Yui?"

He gasped, as he looked into her lifeless eyes, "Oh, no… What just happened? Yui… Wake up!"

He tried to shake her, as she didn't respond. He yelled, "WAKE UP! Yui, are you okay? What's wrong with you? YUI!"

He hollered, "YUI!"

 **XXXXX**

Mio gasped, as she was with Geo, after everything Mio told him, which was the exact same thing that Nao said to Tory. Geo asked, "What's wrong?"

Mio replied, "My sensors detect Yui. She's… She's broken!"

Geo asked, "Broken?"

Mio said, "Yes. Yui somehow got damaged. Being an active KEION Doll, I have to help repair my friend and ally."

Geo asked, "Wait… It has to be that cell inside you. It may be a low battery, or something."

Mio said, "It's not always the powers from the Master Amethyst. We are still machines, after all."

He said, "I understand."

He added, "Wait! Before we go, I want to know… … …Where's Maylu? You know where she is, right?"

Mio responded, "My apologies, my darling, but I am not obligated to respond to your questions. But she will turn up. I was with Yui, the time I was on patrol… In any case, we should hurry to Yui. Where is she now?"

Geo replied, "Oh, Lan's with her."

Mio gasped, as she was shocked, "AH! IDIOT!"

She dashed off, as Geo cried, "WAIT! MIO, HOLD ON!"

He ran after her, as they were heading back to the apartment. Luckily, they were a short distance away, before Nao, Sumire, & Mugi could arrive.

Meanwhile, Mugi scanned Mio's distress signal, as she said to Nao, "Master Okuda, Yui-Bot is offline. Mio-Bot is going to provide maintenance for her."

Nao said, "As long as Yui & Mio are not sentient, we should be golden. Make sure they come here, once we have Ritsu arrived."

Mugi said, "Affirmative, ma'am."

She and Sumire kept walking, as Mugi, glaring from behind their back, carrying Ritsu under her arms, like a stiff 2x4 plank, whispered, "Master… Why hurt Ritsu, when you hurt Tory? Tory is nice, but the others… too inferior… Why couldn't you let _me_ kill Tory, like when I did it to Maylu?"

Nao asked, as Mugi smiled, "Did you say something?"

Mugi smiled, "None at all, Master."

Nao said, in concern, "Right…"


	7. Chapter 6

Geo and Mio arrived at Room 306, as Mio shrieked, "YUI, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lan whimpered, as he cradled a motionless Yui, "Uh, I can explain…"

Geo sighed, "You're one sick puppy."

"She came onto me!" Lan complained.

Mio stopped him, "Enough! Lemme fix her…"

She removed her shirt and bra, revealing her bare chest, as Lan asked, "Uh, what is she-?"

Geo said, "Let's let them repair each other. You and I need to talk."

Lan said, "Yeah? What is going on? It's like Yui is cosplaying as a robot girl!"

Geo barked, "She isn't playing a robot. She _is_ a robot, stupid!"

Lan wondered, and realized, as Mio clutched Yui's prone body deep into her bare bosom. She whispered, "I can fix you, Yui… Lemme feel you… I want to feel your inner soul inside you."

She remained in place, holding Yui's near naked body onto Mio's chest. Geo said, as he explained to Lan that these girls are androids called "KEION", which stands for Kinetically Enhanced Interfaces and Operational N-gines. Lan then asked why, as Geo proclaimed that Mio said they are built to observe perfection for all life. Sadly, they could not understand love and emotion. Mio & Yui would evolve from their default functions, only to learn what it feels like to love another, despite that they have a thing for each other. Lan joked about it, but Geo remarked that it's simply amazing that these girls know love, feel love, know sadness, and suffer regret. Lan then stated, "Yeah, I kinda realize that, since Yui was acting robotic… and why she wanted me to slap her butt and have her say Maylu's name."

"Speaking of Maylu, Yui & Mio are not responsible for what happened to her."

"I don't care. If we find her, and Yui is somewhat fixed, even if she _is_ a robot, I'm happy. I want her as a girlfriend. I don't care. She's so cute."

Geo remarked, "Among other things. So… if Mio & Yui didn't do it, and we know Ritsu isn't responsible, since her carnal pleasures with Tory…"

Lan said, "That just leaves the eyebrow girl. Mugi, right?"

Geo said, "We'll ask her, tomorrow. This… well, it's somewhat gloomy and forlorn."

Lan added, as he looked at Mio, hugging Yui, "But it's so sexy looking… Maybe it'll be me, hugging her."

Geo barked, "Lan! Be serious! Don't be perverted!"

Lan replied, "I'm not. If she's repaired, I want to hold her… in my arms… And you can have Mio…"

Geo smiled, as he leaned by Mio. He hugged her, as Mio started to blink. She beeped, " _Damage located…_ "

She moved, as she looked onto Yui's bare chest, and found a small hole on her chest. Mio asked, "A small puncture mark in her chest area? Luckily, no damage, except that her functions are uncontrollable."

Lan barked, "Speak in a language we can understand!"

Mio replied, "A hole in one of these KEION Dolls will cause problems from within her OS servers. They must remain whole, with no damage… In short, we cannot bleed."

Lan stammered, "Ooh… No wonder…"

Mio asked, "How did it happen? It's only a small tear in her skin."

Lan said, "Yeah, I gave her a LOVE button, to commemorate our global movement of love and peace… and I must've pricked her."

Mio huffed, as she sighed, "Pins? No wonder."

Lan yelled, "CUT ME A BREAK, MAN! She felt it, but showed no pain!"

Mio replied, "We are impervious to pain… except for the heads. I usually bonk Ritsu's head, when she makes foolish mistakes."

Geo replied, "She has a point."

Mio picked up her clothes, and Yui's clothes, as she said, "Lan. Geo. I must redress Yui and myself. Please wait in the other room. Afterwards, I have to return to my room, to fix her. It'll be an all-nighter. But we know that it's nothing serious. Just a small hole that measures at about 25 millimeters deep and 7 millimeters wide. Give me enough time."

She concluded, "Oh, and Geo?"

"Yeah?" Geo said.

Mio proclaimed, "Whatever happens… I'll always love you. Thank you for understanding me… I love you."

Geo smiled, as Lan stepped inside. He said, "Let's leave them alone… maybe she'll have her ways with her."

 **BONK!  
** "Shaddup!" Geo slugged Lan in the head, as they departed. Mio dressed up Yui, as she was preparing to return inside.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, inside Room 308, Ritsu was in a small room, down in the basement, with her hair flowing, and just her upper body and head on the table, without her arms and lower body. Her eyes remained black, as she was also naked, with a small panel open, in which her gem used to be in. Sumire finished up, as Nao placed her gem on the altar, near the huge amethyst, to charge up. Nao instructed Mugi, "Now, Mugi-Bot, we cannot have Ritsu activated, until the reprogramming is complete. And Mio & Yui are already underway. We cannot risk it."

Mugi bowed, "Yes, Master."

Nao said, as she summoned Sumire, "Leave her, until we return, tomorrow. It's getting late."

Mugi bowed and saluted, "Good night, Masters."

Nao & Sumire went upstairs, as Mugi locked the door to where Ritsu is staying, while in pieces. Mugi whispered, as she was upset. She growled, "Ritsu… She's gone… forever… And you two ruined her…"

Mugi stared at the door, as she was slightly upset and angry.

Upstairs, Nao & Sumire left the room, as Mio was carrying Yui in her arms. Nao greeted to her, as Mio bowed, "OH! Miss Okuda."

Nao said, "And just what were you doing in there, in Room 306?"

Mio said, "Yui was damaged, and had a puncture mark in her. Nothing serious, but I am to repair her, right away."

Nao smiled and bowed, "You are granted clearance. Also, I shall return tomorrow. I was thinking I give you updates on you and Yui. Make sure she is fully operational, by tomorrow."

Mio bowed, "Affirmative, Miss Okuda."

Nao called, "Sumire, let us depart."

Sumire smiled, "Yes, Nyao-Nyan."

Nao and Sumire went downstairs, as Mio went inside, bringing Yui in.

* * *

Meanwhile, at night, Sonia removed the black gem from Tory's neck, as she sobbed, "No… Tory… I'm so sorry… Don't die…"

She bawled, holding his prone body. However, Tory started to move lightly, as Sonia felt his heart beating. Tory opened his eyes, as he moaned, "Where am I? Ritsu? Are you alive?"

Sonia sniffled, "Oh, thank goodness…"

Tory asked, "Sonia… What are you-?"

Sonia stated, "I'm sorry. I didn't believe you, but now I do. Androids… They are replacing human life… with perfection. And I think they killed Maylu."

Tory gasped, "NO!"

Sonia said, "Yes! But I am not so sure. Kidnapped, killed, I don't know. Suffice to say, those bitches have Maylu."

Tory whispered, "Ritsu… Why would Ritsu double-cross me? I loved her."

Sonia said, as she was crying, "She's innocent. It's Mugi… and Nao… and Sumire… those three fucking robots… They'll pay for what they did to her… Gem-powered… feminine… mechanical… MINDLESS FREAKS!"

Tory cried, "Sonia, calm down!"

"What do you mean calm down? I don't know anymore! What if I _am_ a robot, too? What if I am built to rock? I am programmed to obey! I am-! I am-! OH, NO! I AM A ROBOT!"

 **SLAP!  
** Tory slapped her, as he cried, "SNAP OUT OF IT! You're losing your mind over this! And anyway, Ritsu's okay! Whatever they're doing, she'll live! And Maylu, we can recover her and rescue her!"

Sonia held her face, as her right cheek was red. She said, as she smiled, "You're right. And thank you. I needed that. I'm alright now. But I blame those freaks of nature…"

Tory was getting up, but is limp and tired. Sonia held him up and said that he cannot move. Once he regains feeling from his legs, he'll go on. She insists on carrying him back, just to warn the others. Tory then moaned, "The door… The door…"

"Huh?" She asked, "What door? OH! You mean the door to the bathroom?"

Tory replied, "I don't think it was a shortcut for a pee break."

Sonia gasped, "So, whatever that was… Maylu must've went in there, just to observe… and those robots did it to her…"

Tory moaned, as he was helped up, "We have to warn Geo & Lan. Any robots we see, we have to stop them…"

Sonia barked, "NO! They're innocent… Those other three… they'll pay. I promise you, you will reunite with your Ritsu."

Tory smiled, "Thank you."

Sonia helped Tory up, as they returned to the apartment.

* * *

Downstairs, Yui was lying on a table, with a blanket over her body. Mio used a small white bandage to patch up her hole on her chest. She finished up, as she went upstairs to see Mugi. As she returned, Mugi was sitting on the couch. Mio emerged from the black door, as she said, "Yui is being repaired…"

Mugi said, "You sleep on the couch. I'll take the single bed."

Mio replied, "But, after what happened to Yui, I'm lonely… It's not even time."

Mugi responded, "It has been 32 hours, 32 minutes, and 32 seconds. Mountain Time."

Mio asked, "Where's Ritsu?"

Mugi said, "She is being punished for earlier… about Tory."

Mio said, "Oh, it's natural. I mean, Ritsu needs love."

Mugi said, "Didn't Master Okuda give you the message, Mio-Bot? Nao and Sumire are upgrading us, tomorrow."

"I am aware. She and I met, on my way back from the boys. Why? What did she do to Ritsu?"

"Undergoing repairs. She remains deactivated, until time for update is right."

She stood up and spoke in a robotic tone, "Mio-Bot. You look good. At turning me on."

"What did Nao do to you?" Mio sobbed, as she held Mugi's face.

"She made. Me feel like new." Mugi replied, "Mio. Yui must. Be repaired. At. Once."

Mugi beeped, "At once. At once. At once. At once."

She sat down, as Mio replied, "I understand. What will _you_ do, Mugi?"

Mugi powered down, as she fell asleep. She whispered, "Ohhhhhh… Ginti…"

She stopped moving, with her face flushed red in her cheeks. Mio returned to go downstairs, to continue repairs.

Moments later, Mio finished patching up Yui, as she said, "Good. She's as good as new. Once her core is recharged, I can replace her gem, and we'll go on our routine patrol."

She then stopped at the door of where Ritsu is. She whispered, "Ritsu… I wonder. Maybe I can have a word with her…"

She opened the door and looked inside. It was dark and eerie. Mio turned on the light and saw Ritsu. She shrieked in horror, as she saw Ritsu's naked armless upper body on the table. Her face was blank and her hair was messy. Mio sobbed, "No… Ritsu… What have they done to you?"

"She's being punished." Mugi said, as she suddenly appeared, "She disobeyed our functions. She must be reprogrammed. And so will you and Yui…"

Mugi beeped, "You are naughty, with Geo."

Mio cried, "Mugi… What did Nao do to you? It's because of love? She doesn't know what we mean! Snap out of it!"

Mugi beeped, "Bedtime. Take the couch. Take. The. Couch. Mio-Bot."

Mio sighed, "Yeah, sure… I guess she did something to piss off Nao, didn't she?"

Mugi whirred her head and said, "Mugi is a master. Master Okuda is my master. Nao. Okuda. Nao. I obey."

Mio growled, "You're malfunctioning… Mugi, snap out of it!"

Mugi held her waist and blushed, "You're so cute, Mio-Bot. Have me, instead of Geo, that heartless human."

Mio barked, "The hell I will!"

Mugi replied, "Don't make me kill you, like I did Azusa and Maylu."

Mio gasped, "No… That was you?"

Mio opened Mugi's chest panel, as Mugi opened Mio's. "Shut down, Mio-Bot. You are infected with emotions."

Mio cried, "Not if I shut _you_ off, first!"

She approached Mugi and tried to remove her gem from her chest. But both androids started to fight each other, swatting their arms away from each other. Mugi tackled her down, as Mio rolled around with Mugi, on the floor, fighting at each other. Mio yelled that Mugi has been brainwashed, while Mugi responded that Mio has become sentient. Mio pinned Mugi down, as she beeped, " _Error. This KEION Android is corrupted. You have to compose yourself._ "

Mio pulled Mugi's gem off of her chest panel, as Mugi cried, "NO! Ginnnnnnnnnntiiiiiiiiii…"

Her body was stiff, as her eyes went black, and her arms frozen, reaching for the ceiling. Mio sniffled, as she threw the gem to the floor. She sobbed, "Forgive me… I have to get out of here. Yui & I have to leave…"

She stood up and said, "Mugi… I am sorry. Nao can't save you now. What you did to Maylu… and Azusa… and others… inexcusable."

She left Mugi on the floor, as Mio whispered, "Yui… I'll come back for you, tomorrow. Just don't leave me. I'll avenge Ritsu. If I don't, Tory and Geo will hate me, and no man will ever marry me, once Nao makes me a mindless emotionless doll. Wait for me, Yui."

She kissed Yui on the forehead, and then ran off. Mio ran upstairs to warn MegaStar. In the dark underground room, it was all quiet. Mugi then suddenly started to flicker and bleep, as she slowly started to sit up. Her eyes turned black, as her pupils turned silver and red. She beeped, in a deep demonic baritone, "I am obeyed to Master Okuda. I am… I am… I am…"

Her mouth opened wide, as she hollered, "DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!"

She powered down and recharged herself. Even without her gem on the floor, the amethyst in the altar started to shroud its purplish shimmer into Mugi's lifeless body. Mugi would remain in the floor, until Nao & Sumire would arrive, tomorrow morning. Inside her CPU brain, she responded, without moving her face, "You… Master Okuda, and Master Saito… Targets must be deleted… Delete. Delete."

She repeated " _delete_ ", for a whole hour, before the clock struck Midnight.

 **XXXXX**

Mio knocked on Lan's door, as Lan answered it. Lan asked, "It's you."

Mio whispered, "Where's Geo?"

"He's in the other room."

She ran in, as she cried, "We have to go."

Geo woke up, as he asked, "Hey… Mio?"

Mio held Geo and kissed him, passionately. She whispered, "Take me away from this place, my darling…"

Lan barked, "Look, it's late! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mio said, "It's my masters… Nao and Sumire… They're after me. You know about Maylu?"

Lan asked, "What happened?"

Mio sniffled, "Well… Nao reprogrammed her to hurt your friend… Maylu Sakurai… She's dead."

Lan and Geo gasped, as Mio wept, "Mugi-Bot killed her, just like she killed Azusa…"

Sonia appeared with Tory, as she barked, "BASTARDS! I knew it!"

Lan and Geo cried, "TORY!"

Sonia said, "Those robo-rejects attacked him, earlier today. I had to watch this horror show. Plus, they took Tory's robot girlfriend."

Mio said, "I know. But she's dismantled."

Tory sobbed, "NO!"

Mio nodded, as she said, "I'll explain on the way. In the meantime, we have to leave somewhere, before this boils over. Nao & Sumire are not to arrive, until tomorrow morning."

Lan asked, "What about Yui?"

Mio said, "I left her there. Mugi's there, too. But she's already deactivated."

Sonia asked, "You mean that gem inside you?"

Mio said, "Yes. Tory, can you move?"

Tory replied, "I'll be fine. My legs have lost feeling, for the moment."

Mio said, "You'll be fine. We are running out of time. Follow me."

Sonia cried, "WAIT! Can we trust you?"

Lan said, "It's fine. She's on our side, now."

He added, "After what happened to Maylu, those robot masters will pay for this! No one kills off a member of our global movement."

Geo huffed, "Lest we forget it was your fault you broke your girlfriend, with your button?"

Sonia snuffed, "Robot Masters… You kno-? Oh. But still, Nao and Sumire… They're bad news."

Mio complained, "I'll explain it on the way! I cannot repeat myself to you! Are you coming, or not? We're wasting time!"

She ran off, as Sonia said, "Let's follow her. Come on, guys."

Tory said, "Ritsu…"

Lan whispered, "Yui…"

Geo called, "Mio, we're coming, my love~!"

Sonia sighed, "Morons…"

The rest of MegaStar departed, as Mio was heading to a nearby place, where she and the rest of her friends will hide, before Nao & Sumire arrive, tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

At Nao's house, she was in a bathhouse, sitting on a small yellow table, with no clothes on. She waited for Sumire to arrive in the bath, as she stepped in, with a blue towel over her. She smiled, as she brought in a basin, a bottle of soap, a washcloth, a sponge, and an extra towel.

"I got you clean clothes, Miss Nyao-Nyan…" She smiled.

Nao said, as she was relaxed, "Do whatever you want."

Sumire asked, "You're not lashing out at me?"

"Why would I? Our victory is complete. Yui-Bot is offline, being repaired, and Mio-Bot's with her. We got everything under control."

"I'm worried. What if the Master Amethyst corrupts them, in every way, making them like the humans?"

Nao sighed, "Oh, please… Like a gem of such an evil vibe make them too human? Ritsu learned it the hard way… and apparently, she's the first to become spare parts. But only if does not obey the master, this time."

"Yeah, about our master. How did she take it?"

"She's okay with it, as long as nothing happens to them."

Sumire nodded, as she asked, "Shall I scrub your back, Master?"

Nao said, "Go ahead. You earned it, after your help, earlier tonight."

Sumire squealed, as she held up a soapy sponge. She scrubbed onto Nao's bare back, as she hummed a tune, meowing and giggling. Nao moaned, as she was lathered in soap. Sumire said, "Is that good enough, Master?"

Nao said, "Yes. Now, do the front, please."

Sumire turned to the front side and began to scrub Nao's front body.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, from down below in Tea Time's room, Mugi was lying motionless, with her eyes blank, shining a bright silver from within. She whispered from inside her body, " _Ginti…_ "

Her memories started to reappear, as she remembered her past, and of a huge muscular man with spiky red hair and a bartender's suit.

* * *

It was long ago, as Mugi was in her pink halter top and shorts, as she was sitting on Ginti's lap. He cuddled by Mugi, who was happy and giddy, hugging onto his chest. She whispered, "Ginti, I love you so much…"

She was an android, built to be Ginti's girl, during his break at the sake bar, _Viginti_. During his break, Mugi would cuddle by him, to ease off his stress. She smiled, as he stroke onto her thick eyebrows, giggling to her, saying that Mugi is beautiful. Mugi would reply, "Thank you, my darling Ginti."

These usually happen, during Ginti's breaks. But when his shift ends, Ginti would bring Mugi to his room, upstairs on the floor, above the bar. In his bedroom, Mugi was lying on the bed, waiting for Ginti to join him. She winked to him, as Ginti said, "You must be in a hurry… since you wanted to make me happy."

Mugi smiled, "Don't I always, baby? I want you so badly…"

Ginti laid down with Mugi, as they started to kiss. He turned out the lights, as they started to make out in bed.

 **XXXXX**

It was peaceful for Mugi & Ginti, a regular happy couple, between human and robot, in love and romance. But one day, as Ginti was in the kitchen, washing up, Mugi was sitting by the bar, waiting for him to arrive. A woman with short black hair and red rimmed glasses appeared. She was wearing a black coat and a black fedora. Mugi asked, "Hello, sir. Would you like a seat?"

The woman said, "I'm a woman, you idiot."

It was Nao Okuda, who underwent an alias, at the time. Mugi sat back down, blushing. Ginti asked, "Yes? What's your tonic, Miss?"

Nao said, "You're Ginti, of the bar _Viginti_?"

"What about it? You wanna order or not?"

Nao said, "I'm underage. But that's NOT what I am here for. My name is Rie Ogawa. I am here on behalf of your girlfriend…"

Ginti said, as he looked at her, "This hunk of parts, who happens to be a cute angel from heaven?"

"Her."

"She's beautiful, as she is."

"I see. What is her name?"

He replied, "Tsumugi Kotobuki. She's my girlfriend."

Mugi winked, "That's right. I am his girlfriend…"

Nao barked, "Am I hearing an echo? When you two are finished with your kissy-kissy bullshit… may we get to the job at hand, please?"

Ginti huffed, "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but if you plan on making my robot girlfriend a mindless project for your science experiments, the answer is NO!"

"It's not that. I was wondering if she's interested in an upgrade."

She gave him a business card and said, "Here. If you feel that your doll is _boring_ , come see us."

He read the card. It said: " _KEION Bu. Ext. 3232_ ". He said that he'll consider it, but he is fine with Mugi, just as she is. He then told her to leave, adding that no minors are allowed. Nao went by the doorway, as she whispered, "Alright. If you decide to, just give me a call… We're _always_ open."

She left, as Mugi smiled, "Strange woman."

Ginti smiled, "Indeed. You there, wait in the other room, okay?"

Mugi said, "Whatever you say, baby."

She went to the back room, as Ginti began to serve drinks to the patrons in the bar.

* * *

Moments later, Mugi was in Ginti's room, as she was lying in bed, not moving. Her eyes were dimming, as she was waiting for him. Ginti realizes that she's wearing out, and wants to call a repairman. Unfortunately, he told Ginti that she's an old model, and nothing like her can exist, anymore. He said that her body is wearing out, beyond repairs. He promptly left, as Ginti sat down beside his broken girlfriend. He held up the card that Nao gave her, and said "Maybe… Maybe I can save her."

 **XXXXX**

The next day, a woman in blonde hair and a maid outfit was repairing Mugi, who was on a table, with a white tarp over her body. Sumire would begin modifications, and also make sure that she lives longer. Nao instructed Ginti, who was waiting in the other room, that Mugi's body was wearing out, but she knows of a way to make her entire body last longer, without any internal repairs. Nao even showed Ginti a small green gem that she held in her hand.

"This, sir, is a small battery cell, which can last up to three or five days, depending on your uses." She explained.

"Isn't that a diamond?" Ginti asked.

Nao remarked, "It's a jade ruby. And I'm not telling you, since my boss unearthed it from a hidden city… Hidden from obscurity, from your kind, in decades."

" _My_ kind?"

"Uh, nothing… I mean, do not worry. We will have Mugi rebuilt, in no time… Of course, there may be some _behavioral changes_."

"Changes?"

"Well, she could be very perky and fun-loving. And whatever you have with Mugi, try not to overuse your activities. Make her become one with your own kind."

"Well, she doesn't do bars, and she does make tea. I suppose I should accept this. Please make sure you fix her up."

"Gotcha."

Ginti left, as Nao continued to watch Sumire. She then smirked, "Yes, Ginti. And soon, she'll work for my master… as our slave… among others…"

 **XXXXX**

A couple nights later, Mugi was in bed, cuddling by Ginti. She said, "Ginti, you had a rough day, my darling."

Mugi and Ginti kissed, as they started to go under the covers. Mugi suddenly started to twitch, as she got out of bed, in her underwear. Ginti asked, "Something wrong? What happened?"

Mugi beeped, as she was speaking in a cheerful manner, "I shall go make tea for you, my master."

She was walking to the wall, and ran into it. She tumbled backwards, and then said, "Ginti. Where's the kitchen?"

She ran into the wall, yet again, and then fell over. She stopped moving, as her arms broke off, and her body started to seep smoke from inside. Ginti was upset. He moaned, "Damn it… And she was just obsolete, right now… I cannot lose her…"

 **XXXXX**

Outside, Ginti tossed Mugi away, in a trash can. Mugi's head and legs were sticking out, and her arms were reattached. Ginti placed a label on her forehead that says " _Discarded Material_ ". Ginti even whispered to her, "I am sorry. I still love you. But how am I ever going to find another Mugi, like you? Even the KEION Bu failed me. Goodbye, Mugi."

Ginti left the alley, leaving the broken Mugi behind. Minutes later, a figure appeared and took Mugi out of the trash and into a small black car. The figure spoke, "It worked."

Nao smiled, as she was in the front seat, "Sucker. He thinks we can make her in working condition… Fool! She's ours now."

Sumire was at the wheel, as she said, "Master Nao, what now?"

Nao looked at Mugi, as she said, "Well, seeing that she's been _dumped_ , no pun intended, we can begin the real job. That green gem of hers, this will make her useful for our master. Shall we begin?"

Sumire smiled, "Oh, yes, ma'am."

Nao called out, "Then onwards!"

The black car drove away, as the figure walked back in the other direction.

* * *

Her memories started to fade away, as Mugi suddenly felt crossed. She started to whisper, without moving her mouth, "You ruined my life… You ruined my life… You ruined my life… You ruined my life…"

She remained on the floor, still frozen and motionless, repeating the words of what Nao & Sumire did, separating her from Ginti, her boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mio showed Lan and the others a small warehouse, far away from town. She said, "This is what we do, my friends. Follow me."

She stepped in, as Lan went in first, along with Geo, Sonia, and Tory. The entire room was dark, as they walked down the dilapidated warehouse. Geo asked, "Wait… Are you not scared of this place?"

Mio replied, "I am… but the reason for that is this… Maylu is right here…"

She opened a door and showed a room, full of huge boxes. Mio said that they contain every victim she, Yui, Ritsu, & Mugi obtained, only to achieve a perfect life. Lan gasped, "Dude. You had like hundreds of these boxes."

Sonia said, "I counted. There's only 38."

Mio said, "And they are all marked with their names on it. Take a look."

They each looked at each box, all taped up and fastened, as Lan saw a couple names he know of. He gasped, as he cried, "NO!"

Sonia asked, "Something wrong?"

Lan shivered, "Look…"

They saw the name on the box. It was a member from the band " _Dark Stars of the Universe_ ", Luna Platz. Geo shivered, "Luna?"

Sonia barked, "Mio… You got some explaining to do!"

Mio confessed, "I am so sorry… I didn't realize she was your friend. When we find the perfect specimen, we subdue him or her, and knock them out, using only a courtesy flash, which paralyzes you. Unfortunately, the side effects would include warmness in the body and stopping your pulse."

Lan cried, "So, they're dead?"

Mio said, "Sort of…"

Geo winced, "Luna? You girls killed her?"

Sonia replied, seeing the other boxes, "That's nothing! Look at these names!"

She saw the names of Misa and Minene of _"Weapons of Empire"_ , Yuno & Kotonoha of " _Yandere_ ", Chaud of _"Dark Stars of the Universe_ ", Jiro of " _Runes of Fire_ ", and so on.

"MADNESS!" Geo cried, "Our friends are victims, too?"

Sonia sobbed, "I'm scared now…"

Mio said, "I apologize, but… that is how our master proclaims us to do. We usually have them locked away in their closet, before the master picks them up. And then we bring them here… to begin the converting process."

Geo asked, "Converting? Wait… You were once human?"

Mio replied, "I am 100% artificial. No, I am full robot. However, once the process is complete, we can begin the mission. Our master made sure to have enough of the victims, powered by the Black Amethyst… or as we call it the Master Amethyst."

Tory asked, "Just what is this Black Amethyst?"

Mio said, "A huge gem, that can give everything a longer life span, as you humans, including machines, mammals, and other things. Of course, the gem inside me is a power cell that makes me last for days on end, and it is rechargeable, only to the Black Amethyst."

Lan said, as he was confused, "This is one weird way to charge a robot."

Mio replied, "It may be so, but it's how we live… All I wanted, was to learn love… happiness… friendship… and peace. But after what happened to Ritsu, everything's wrecked. Master forbid me to ever love or have a friend. Just only to my friends, Yui, Ritsu, and Mugi…"

Lan shook his head and said, "Harsh."

She sobbed, "But after what happened, with Mugi possibly brainwashed, and Nao & Sumire making us soulless and lifeless dolls… I cannot die here… Not like this…"

Mio hugged Geo, as he said, "It's alright. I'm here for you."

Sonia asked, "Hey, guys… Uh… bad news…"

She sniffled, as she was crying, "Maylu…"

They found the box that Maylu was in, as Sonia opened it. Lan cried, "MAYLU!"

Tory gasped, "It can't be…"

Sonia felt her pulse, as she said, "Mio's right. She's dead, but she's still warm."

Mio pleaded, "But it wasn't me… It was Mugi."

Lan stated, "Obviously. It's happy that I have a new love, but it's sad to lose a friend. Mugi did this, did she? She's going to pay."

Mio nodded, "and Azusa…"

MegaStar gasped, "Huh?"

Mio sniffled, "Mugi destroyed her… after she suddenly became sentient, and like one with the human race. Mugi found her, in one of our hideaways, and she killed her, not by the flash… but she tore her apart…"

Tory gagged, "Oh, my god… How _did_ she destroy her?"

Mio pulled out a box that has Azusa inside, with her name " _Azusa Nakano_ " on it. She opened the box and turned away. Lan and Sonia gagged, as Geo was coughing, turning away. Azusa's body was destroyed. Her head was still in one piece, except with her skin torn and cracked, her arms ripped off, with her wires sticking out of her sockets. Her chest was smashed open, and her legs were bent in half. Her face only showed a faint smile, and her eyes were cracked and hollow. Mio closed the box, as she said, "So, now you know…"

Lan cringed, "Shit… How inhumane of her…"

Tory barked, "And breaking the Laws of Robotics, too…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nao's house, she saw an alert on the computer. She cried, as she read that Mugi has become corrupt. Nao cried, "Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! Mugi… Not you, too!"

Sumire asked, "Something wrong, Master?"

Nao replied, "It's Mugi-Bot… Her systems are going haywire! Come on! We have to go!"

They raced off, heading to the apartment, to find Mugi.


	9. Chapter 8

Nao & Sumire arrived at the apartment, as they rushed downstairs to the basement. They headed downstairs, as they found Yui, on the table. Nao cried, "Oh, no!"

She found Mugi, lying on the floor, stiff as a board. She picked her up, as Sumire said that her gem is on the altar. Apparently, she thinks Yui tried to stop her, but was uncontrollable. Nao said that there was no way, being she was damaged. Nao explained that Mio must've stopped her, or that Mio tried to control her memories.

"Why would she remember that? The memories that she possess from her old life are deleted…" Sumire said.

Nao replied, "That's what I figured. But for an outdated doll like her, it's no wonder why Red-Hair dumped her, and went for a newer model… or so I would think. I went to visit him, and asked about Mugi, and he just kicked me out!"

Sumire scolded, "You're not allowed to enter taverns of any sort, in your senior body."

Mugi was on the wall, as Nao replied, "No matter. Master said that the mission has to start, either way. But she also said that there's a delay. I see Yui's there, and we'll have her dismantled, right away. Speaking of which, any damages?"

Sumire said, "Just a small hole on her chest. Mio-Bot patched her up. But it'll take time to fully recover."

Nao said, "Good. Then, we'll dismantle Yui, later. In the meantime, you and I are going to run a diagnostics check."

Nao removed Yui's pink gem and placed it on the altar, near the Black Amethyst. Mugi suddenly started to move, as she whispered, "You ruined my life…"

She walked towards Nao & Sumire, as she walked behind them. Sumire turned around, as she cringed, "Uh… Nyao-Nyan?"

Mugi swatted Sumire away, as Nao gasped, "SUMIRE!"

Mugi clasped onto Nao's neck, as she roared, "YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I HATE YOU!"

The amethyst started to glow in a bigger shine, as Mugi roared, "DAMN YOU! YOU TOOK MY GINTI AWAY!"

Nao tried to break free, "MUGI-BOT! URGH! ABORT! RETRY! FAIL!"

Mugi squeezed her neck, as Nao yelled, "YOU TRAITOR!"

Mugi sobbed, as she threw her down, "How could you? You took my darling Ginti away!"

Nao cried, "The Master made me do it! You are our slave now! And you were breaking down! What difference does it make?"

Mugi responded, "It's of no excuse! I hate you so much… You took me away from Ginti, and now, you won't live to see love… again!"

Nao cried, "No… The sentient faults… Ritsu's programming was a bit twisted, being she had sex with that bastard… but… The high levels of the sentient programming… It wasn't Ritsu-Bot… It was you! Wasn't it?"

Mugi stomped on Nao's body, as she screamed in pain. Mugi yelled, "I WANT MY GINTI! I HATE YOU! I KILL YOU!"

Nao groaned, as she pleaded, "Stop it… Do not disobey our programming…"

Nao then gasped, as she saw her open chest panel, and saw that her gem was still on the altar. She cried, "How are you still moving, without your gem? That's illogical!"

Sumire cried, "NAO!"

Mugi crushes Nao's chest and roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Nao started to collapse, as Sumire ran to her broken partner. Mugi removed her foot and said, "Useless…"

Sumire sobbed, "Speak to me… Nao… Please, speak to me…"

Nao's chest was crushed, exposing her red gem, which was cracking, and her circuitry all mangled. She spoke, as she was moaning, "Su… mire… Run… Run, for… god's sake… Mugi-Bot…"

Nao started to fade, as Sumire was crying, "Nao… Don't leave me… Nao… NO!"

Nao's eyes went black, as her red gem started to fade away its glow. Nao suddenly died, as Sumire was angry. She stood up, as Mugi said, "You are. A naughty girl. Nao. Sumire."

Sumire seethed, as she roared, "You… you killed her… You… You… **YOU BITCH!** "

She dashed at Mugi, as she started to clasp onto Mugi's neck. But Mugi grabbed her face, and began to swat onto Sumire's chest. Sumire dropped to the floor, as she was moaning in pain. Her chest panel opened, as she had a cyan gem inside her. It, too, was fading. She moaned, "I need to recharge… and fix Nao… But how can I?"

Mugi replied, "You won't. Apparently. You are. Not as what. You are. Thought out. to be."

Sumire sobbed, "Please… We meant you no harm. Ginti, the guy you loved, did care for you… it's just… You were obsolete."

Mugi kicked her in the face and yelled, "SAY THAT I AM OBSOLETE, ONE MORE TIME! YOU FUCKING SEX ROBOT!"

She wept, as she was hurt inside, emotionally, "What you did to me… What you made me become… I loved Ginti, and you and your robo-mekane made me a monster! You made me kill Azusa-Chan, only because…"

She glared, "She was inferior. She was. Junk pile. Azusa is deleted."

Sumire sobbed, "You? Wait… We sent Azusa to observe the area… to observe Jun…"

Mugi said, "The master was foolish enough. To send her. Instead of me. She doesn't know."

Sumire stood up and yelled, "NO! But I do! Master _never_ said you'd observe Miss Jun, as a catalyst!"

"Look who's talking a catalyst! YOU MADE ME ONE!"

Mugi beeped, "Destroy!"

Sumire screamed, as she ran at Mugi, as she cried out, "FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **SMASH!  
** Mugi smashed Sumire's abdomen in half, with a huge kick, as Sumire's upper body was flying to the floor. Her eyes were shocked, and her mouth was wide open. She dropped to the floor, faced down, as she was near a broken Nao. In her last ounce of strength, Sumire crawled towards Nao, very slowly, as Mugi watched on, hoping to see Sumire die down, like Nao did. Sumire reached for her hand and whispered, "Nao… Nyao-Nyan… I'm… so… sorry…"

Sumire's eyes were half-closed, as she whispered, lowering her voice, "I… let… you down… masssssss… trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

Her eyes went black, and her cyan gem's glow faded to nothing. Sumire's hand nearly reached Nao's, as Sumire's tears flowed from her eyes. Sumire was gone, just like Nao.

 **CRUSH!  
** Mugi crushed Sumire's head into pieces, with one huge stomp, as she said, in a robotic tone, "Goodbye, Nao. Sumire. Rust in pieces."

She approached Yui and whispered, "Yui… You know how I feel?"

She reached for Yui's face, and whispered into her ear, "You know that I want you, badly… Love has an impact… but hate is all-powerful. I overheard you had a fun time with Lan Hikari… Right?"

She hissed, as her eyes went blood red, "Kill him. He doesn't love you… Kill Lan Hikari, when the time is right… Kill him…"

Yui started speaking, as the huge amethyst started to glow in a huge shine, "Kill… Lan Hikari… Kill… Lan Hikari…"

She stopped, as Mugi departed to upstairs, to her bedroom.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the warehouse, Mio was sad, since she explained that Mugi killed Azusa, just because she was jealous. Geo asked, "Seriously… How can a robot become so evil that she can kill one of her own?"

Mio replied, "I am sorry. But I am not obligated to answer that response. To be honest, I do not know. Mugi is never like this."

Tory asked, "What are we going to do?"

Lan stated, "There's only one thing _to_ do! We've got to go down there and stop these evil robot girls!"

Mio smiled, "I know you'd help me and my friends out."

Sonia stated, "Only one problem… How? What if we destroy that Black Amethyst? It'll stop Mugi, but it'll kill Mio and the others."

Lan replied, "Indeed. And the Black Amethyst is their source. But if we _don't_ find a way, then most of our friends, including Maylu and the others, will become slaves to a perfect world; one we do not want to be in."

Mio said, "I can try reviving her, but it's going to be a tricky process. The best thing to do is to make her a robot, but with her original memories, before Mugi subdued her. But the process will only take weeks… months, maybe."

Tory said, "Then, the only thing left is to find out about this Black Amethyst, and find a possible cure for it!"

Mio said, "A cure?"

Sonia remarked, "It's so stupid… it just might work!"

Lan stated, "Right! We have to do this! Geo, you stay with Mio. Sonia, Tory, and I will go down there and stop these robo-bitches, before they could convert Maylu; and if possible, us, too!"

Sonia smiled, "Count me in!"

Tory said, "Right. I think my legs are starting to regain feeling."

Mio smiled, "That gem that knocked you out. An hour longer, and you'd be just a corpse, not moving anything at all."

Sonia pulled it out of her pocket and said, "Is this it?"

Mio said, "Where did you get that?"

Sonia said, "I was spying on Mugi, and Nao, I think, stabbed this into Tory's neck, and he died, suddenly…"

Mio smiled, "That's only temporarily, before he could be lifeless. You're lucky. The process would take only 90 minutes. And with your legs, limp as soba noodles, it was possibly 15 minutes."

Sonia giggled, "Sorry. I was crying, because Tory was attacked, and I didn't save him, in time."

Mio held her face and said, "No. You just didn't want to end up like Maylu. But you do know everything now. Do you believe me?"

Sonia nodded, as Lan said, "Right. Geo, you stay by Mio, in case anything goes awry."

Geo replied, "Got it. Kick some ass, Lan!"

Sonia said, "Let's go!"

Lan, Sonia, and Tory left the warehouse, as they headed back to the apartment, in hoping to stop Nao & Sumire. Geo stayed by Mio, as Mio giggled to him, "Geo… If anything happens, lemme just say… I love you."

Geo replied, "I do, too. You don't need to say it, baby. I'll protect you."

They kissed each other, and proceeded to make out.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Lan, Sonia, & Tory arrived at the Room 308. Sonia said that the door was open. She stepped in, as Tory sensed something. He said, "Ritsu…"

Sonia said, "Huh? What's up?"

Tory rushed down the stairs, as Sonia cried, "HEY!"

Tory ran as fast as he could, until he stopped by a lone door, near the altar. He opened the door and saw Ritsu, still in pieces, and still deactivated.

"RITSU!" He yelled.

Sonia and Lan arrived, as Sonia gasped, "Oh, no…"

Tory roared, "Damn them! They'll pay for this!"

He went to Ritsu's prone body and hugged her. He started to cry, as he sniffled, "Oh, Ritsu… What did they do to you? They mutilated you… those evil monsters…"

He was crying, hugging over the girl he loved, as Sonia said, "You okay, man?"

Tory sniffled, "Leave me. Let me speak with Ritsu, alone… in peace…"

Sonia cried, "TORY, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? RITSU'S DEAD!"

Lan stopped her, as he shook his head. He said to give Tory his time, as both Lan & Sonia will stop them, themselves. Sonia felt sad, as she was worried. She nodded, as she replied, "I'm sorry, Tory…"

They left, as Tory sniffled, "Well, we're all alone… We're going to save you. And soon, Mio can rebuild you, and you can be with me, forever… Ritsu, I love you."

He hugged her upper body, as Ritsu blinked. She suddenly started to move, as she whispered, "Tory… Tory… Tory… Tory…"

Tory didn't listen. Ritsu kept saying his name, as she started to glow. She stopped glowing, as Tory looked at Ritsu's blank face. Ritsu suddenly said his name again, as she whispered, "Tory… … … Tory… … Tory… … Tory… … Torrrrrrrrr…"

She stopped speaking, as Tory whispered to her face, "Don't leave me. Just be with me, forever. Mio's going to fix you… once we stop this."

He kissed her on the lips, as Ritsu started to glow, again, with tears flowing down from her eyes. And in a blinding flash, both Ritsu and Tory vanished into thin air. Sonia heard the flash and asked, "Did you hear that?"

Lan said, "Ignore it. Tory and Ritsu need to be alone. Let's stop that damn thing."

Sonia agreed, "Okay."

They approached the altar, as Sonia gagged in sickness, seeing Nao & Sumire on the floor. She coughed, as Lan gasped, "They came early?!"

Sonia choked, "I'm gonna be sick…"

Lan kneeled down and said, "No worries. These robots are destroyed. And apparently, Mugi, I believe, destroyed them."

Sonia asked, "But how? Aren't Nao & Sumire the evil ones?"

He replied, "No. These robots obey _one_ master. It's _that_ thing."

He pointed at the Black Amethyst, as she said, "So, this is the Black Amethyst… the source of these girls' powers, and the same jewel that kidnapped our friends, making them into mindless drones."

He replied, "We can't destroy it. That'll be bad."

She complained, "Well, what _can_ we do? Purify it?"

He smirked, as she protested, "Oh, no! No, no, no! First off, only the robots are powered by this gem. And second, how the hell are we to purify this big rock?"

He then pondered, "Hmm… Well now, let's see… Since we cannot destroy it, costing Yui & Mio's lives, we can try to stop Mugi…"

Sonia looked at the amethyst and whispered, "Uh, Lan… We have a big problem… The gem… I think it may be… full of hate."

Lan asked, "Hate? You're kidding. Yui loves me, Tory loves Ritsu, Geo loves Mio, but…"

He figured it out, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh… Mugi is the only one with hate inside her. Is she forever single? Maybe we can find her a boyfriend."

Mugi appeared, as she said, "No. I already have one, thank you."

They gasped, as Lan seethed, "MUGI!"

Mugi said, "You can. Not interfere."

Sonia cried, "Look at yourself! All the hate inside your heart! Why did you hurt our friends, and even Maylu?"

Mugi spoke normally, "YOU DO NOT GET IT! Those girls had it coming… I still remembered what they did. Ginti… My darling Ginti…"

Lan asked, "Who's Ginti?"

Mugi said, "My boyfriend. I was built to be his companion, but I was outdated… and he replaced me for another floozy, as Nao stated. But that's a lie! Those girls remade me as a monster… a freak… a stupid machine, designed to hurt humans! After my memories were erased, everything about Ginti was gone… and I was free… but… Those girls… They used me… They separated me…"

She was crying, as she was also smiling, "Yes. Everything was gone… I could never learn true love again… I also could never know what a flower smelled like… or the laughter of a child… or the taste of Yakisoba, since I never tried it… Those girls… My life… my function… my happiness…"

She yelled, "THEY TOOK IT ALL AWAY!"

She bawled, and then laughed, at the same time. Sonia cried, "You're mad! You killed your own kind, after separating you with your ex-lover?"

Mugi cried, "Ginti still loves me! No one else does. I hate them all… all, but Ginti… I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you…"

Her eyes went demonic, as she kept saying " _I hate you_ ", again and again. Lan shivered, as Sonia trembled in fear, "Okay… Now she's gone super crazy, Lan. What do you think?"

Lan said, "We cannot destroy the gem, and we cannot purify it… Our only option is to stop Mugi…"

Sonia asked, as Mugi went closer, "But… How can we fight back? I can't fight a robot! NOT EVEN _THIS_!"

Lan agreed, as he stated, "Well, then there's but one last option…"

He dashed off and shrieked, " **RUN AWAY!** "

They ran off, as Sonia shrieked, " **FOR ONCE, I AGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

Mugi ran after them, with her eyes demonic and red, and her body coated with a black aura. She then hissed, "Come back, you lovers. I hate you so much."

They ran around the basement, avoiding Mugi's path. But she was gaining on them, as Sonia cried, "I forgot… This is the basement… How can we stop this monstrosity, in a small room?"

Mugi appeared by the stairway, as Lan cried, "Oh, crap!"

Mugi said, as she went closer, "Time to die."

 **XXXXX**

Mio suddenly felt weak, as Geo held her tight. Mio whispered, "Geo… I need to recharge… I'm sorry… but we cannot continue…"

Geo asked, "Huh? But Lan said-."

Mio replied, "Never mind what Lan Hikari said! We'll join them, once we recharge… It's only for a while… and Nao & Sumire do not arrive, until tomorrow morning. It'll only take hours."

Geo said, "Fine. But if Mugi shows up, I'll stop her for you. No one will hurt you, my sweet little tin princess."

"Actually, I prefer _diecast metal harem_."

"Oh, never mind! Let's go."

Geo & Mio headed off, as they went back to the apartment, for Mio to recharge. Unbeknownst to them, Mugi had already captured Lan & Sonia, and that Nao & Sumire were already destroyed. But that's not the real reason. Little does Mio knew, is that her blue gem, inside her started to shimmer a little. And then…  
 **Crick…  
** It started to crack. What could it mean? Whatever the case may be, it was bad. Mio's power cell wasn't just dying down, it was deteriorating.


	10. Chapter 9

In a small dark room, Lan and Sonia were tied up in rope, as their wrists were up in shackles, dangling high. Sonia was already dizzy, as Lan was upset. Mugi said, as she approached them, "Woe onto you, MegaStar. Too bad no one can save you, now…"

Sonia growled, "You son of a bitch…"

Mugi said, "Naughty. Naughty."

Lan cried, "What are you going to do to us?"

Mugi said, "Well, I need to rest up a bit, before tomorrow, so I can begin the process of creating the world, as I see fit… full of hate…"

Lan growled, "No… You cannot break our movement of peace!"

Mugi rips the LOVE button off of his shirt, as she sneered, "You mean this?"

She dropped the button on the floor, and crushed it with her own foot, bending it into a warped piece of tin. Lan was devastated, as he yelled, "You maniac!"

Sonia roared, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Mugi said, "That I did… only for Ginti's sake… He and I will reunite, once I am in working condition. I will not be obsolete, again… My darling, Ginti…"

She sobbed, as she prayed to the heavens, "Dear sweet Ginti… I await for you to come back to me… I don't want you to date another floozy… even if she is too advanced for me. Ginti, I love you…"

Sonia huffed, "Okay, not only you're crazy, but you're also nucking futz. You think that Ginti will ever take you back, after you were tossed away, and reprogrammed into an evil slavebot to a master we do not know of?"

Mugi replied, "We know of our master. We just never speak with her, face-to-face. Right, Sonia?"

She held her chin, as Sonia growled. Mugi said, "And I am aware that you once dated Geo, all for Mio to take him away from you. Doesn't that make you sad? The kind of thing that makes you _hate_ Geo? You hate him, for dating Mio, over you. You're just like the other robots… replaceable, obsolete, and unreliable… You're antediluvian."

 **PTOO!  
** Sonia spat at Mugi's face, as she snarled, "Fuck you… AND FUCK GEO, TOO! I don't care if he dates that robot! He and I agreed to break-up, only to be happy, just like Maylu and Lan did, too… And I'm happy for Geo! I don't hate him, at all… But, speaking of, YOU HAD NO RIGHT KILLING MAYLU, WHO WAS A MEMBER OF THE BAND! YOU'RE A PSYCHO! YOU KNOW THAT?"

Mugi clasped her neck and hissed, "You've said… _Enough!_ "

Mugi liplocked with Sonia, as Mugi gave Sonia a huge kiss. Sonia started to slowly drop her eyelids, as she was pleading to stop. Her eyes closed and her body started to grow limp. Lan shouted, "SONIA! You devil doll! You killed her!"

Mugi said, "I didn't. I only subdued her, for a moment. She's passed out, at least, for now… and THAT was for spitting in my face. Humans are so rude."

Lan struggled, as he was shouting, "You dirty bitch! Unbind me, now! You hate and you hate and you hate… but you never know true love!"

Mugi punched him in the gut, as she said, "No… I _know_ true love. Those robots took it away from me! Nao… Sumire… Azusa… Mio… Yui… ALL OF THEM! I am happy with Ginti, and these KEION Bots ruined me! My life is a lie! My old life was enjoyable! BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

She punched him in the chest, as she was torturing him with pain. Lan started to scream in pain, as Mugi said, "If I had one shred of hatred and jealous within me, built-in with my love for others, I'd kill you, quickly. But I can't… Your kind makes me sick! Just because you wanted to start a phony _Global Movement_ of peace and love, you can share the wealth from it!"

She continued to strike at Lan, as he pleaded, "I don't care if you're a woman… I will wring your fucking neck!"

Mugi punched him in the solar plexus, as Lan was in overwhelming pain. She barked, "How can you? You're all tied up!"

She snickered, "And as soon as Geo & Tory are mine… you four can join Maylu… as dead rockers… and my personal slaves…"

She left to the door and slammed it. She locked the door, as she remarked, "Three down, two to go."

 **XXXXX**

Geo & Mio arrived at the Black Amethyst, as Mio saw the bodies of Nao & Sumire. Mio cried, "they came, already?"

Geo said, "Apparently, they were beaten up, and destroyed. Good job, Lan~!"

Mio shivered, "I don't think it was Lan and Company… This is Mugi's handiwork… But now's not the time. Mugi's battery has drained, and she is recharging. Quickly. Remove my gem."

Geo said, "Right. I'll recharge you. And then, I'll find Lan and Sonia."

He opened Mio's chest panel, and was surprised. He asked, "Uh, Mio, what's wrong with your gem?"

Mio cried, as she looked, "OH, NO! Not now! What is happening to my cell?"

Geo asked, "Can we replace it? Or is it color-coordinated?"

Mio said, "It's fine. Any gem will do, as long as it's powered up by the Black Amethyst. But it appears that I need a new gem…"

Geo looked at two gems, Mugi's green gem and Ritsu's yellow, on the altar. He asked, "Could we use these?"

Mio said, "No. That's Mugi's and that's Ritsu's. However, we don't have a spare jewel to use, to have my cell…"

Geo asked, "What happens if the gem cracks into pieces?"

Mio said, "It's only if I try to not strain myself… If that happens, my gem will break into pieces, and I'll become a mannequin."

Geo gasped, "In other words, you'll die?"

Mio replied, "Yes."

Geo hugged Mio, as he whimpered, "I can't let you die. We have to find a replacement gem."

He asked, "What about Nao's and Sumire's?"

Mio explained, "It won't work… Mugi crushed Nao's gem, and Sumire's is already cracked. It has to be a whole gem. Cracked gems won't do, at all."

Geo sobbed, "WELL, WHAT _CAN_ WE DO? We're running out of time! I cannot have a statue of a girlfriend!"

Mio blushed, "You… You don't? I'd rather die, than be a slave to the master!"

Geo yelled, "And I'd rather want you to live, than be a mannequin! You're not dying, on my watch!"

Mio was shocked, as she started to sob, "Geo… You would risk my life, to protect it?"

Geo said, "I'm going to find you a gem… I do not care which one… but I am going to save you _and_ Yui… For everyone's sake."

Mio hugged him, as she sniffled, "Oh, Geo… You're my hero… Darling…"

They hugged, and then they were about to kiss.

"TRAITOR!" Mugi cried, as she appeared by the altar.

Mio gasped, "MUGI! What have they done to you?"

She asked, "Hold on… How can you be moving, without your gem?"

Mugi said, "You didn't know? The Black Amethyst is my true power core."

Mio shivered, "I was afraid of this… So much hate inside her… What caused you to be so spiteful?"

Mugi replied, "Oh, no matter… I can explain. But first…"

She held up Nao's remote, as she beeped at Mio, setting her to _Selective Control_. Mugi then said, as she was in control of Mio, "Mio-Bot. Kill Geo!"

Geo cried, "WHAT?"

Mio cried, "NO!"

Mugi pressed the button, as Mio turned to Geo and grabbed his arms. She threw him down to the floor, as Mio beeped, " _Kill Geo. Kill Geo._ Geo, forgive me."

Geo moaned, as he was on his back, "Mio! Fight it!"

"I can't!" Mio cried, "Mugi has Nao's Manual Controller. The Master makes us use this device, in order to use it for testing and emergency orders. Mugi's abusing it, making me under selective control. I'm _her_ puppet."

Geo said, "I can't fight you. But I want to protect you."

He called to Mugi, "Disperse, Mugi! Can't you see that Mio's dying? Her gem is failing!"

Mugi pressed a button and giggled, "Oh, I'm sorry. I am not obligated to reply on your demands. In short, does it look like I care, you scumbag?"

Mio picked Geo up and clasped onto his neck. Mio was strangling him, as she sobbed, "Geo… I am so sorry… Do forgive me. This is all Mugi's fault…"

Geo groaned, "Do not be. It's alright."

He whispered, "I love you."

Mio gasped, as she was trying to fight Mugi's control. Mugi then barked, "DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM! Hate him! Kill him! BREAK HIS GODDAMN NECK!"

Mio was in a conflict, as Geo was fading from her grip. Would she kill Geo, or save him, only to disobey Mugi? Either way, the conflict inside her made her gem crack a little. Mio shut her eyes and whispered, "Geo… I…"

She struggling, as she grit her teeth. She shouted, as she let go, " **I WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!** "

Mugi's controller exploded, as Mugi shrieked, "AAAGH!"

She cried, "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Mio was panting, as she was on one knee. Geo coughed, as he was on the floor, regaining air. Mio sobbed, "I'm sorry. Please do forgive me. I am programmed to obey every command. But killing the one I love… THAT I CANNOT DO!"

Mio stared down at Mugi, as Mio said, "It ends, you faulty robot! You're a naughty girl, abusing your role as a KEION. All the hate… inside you… the Black Amethyst has made you corrupt… and because of you, Azusa is dead… Maylu Sakurai is dead… and everyone we have captured is dead… You even hurt Ritsu, and Tory, and Nao & Sumire… and now, Geo!"

Mio yelled, "I! WILL NEVER! FORGIVE YOU! **I HATE YOU, MUGI! I HATE YOU!** "

Mugi laughed, "THAT'S IT! Feel the hate inside! Use it and turn on Geo!"

Mio barked, "I'm not turning on him… I'm turning on my master… and ON YOU!"

She punched Mugi in the face, as Mugi was hurt. She growled, in astonishment, "You… you struck me… You…"

She hollered, as she tackled down Mio, "YOU STRUCK ME IN THE FACE, YOU BITCH! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They started to brawl around the floor, as Geo crawled off. He then heard a faint moan, as he approached a door. It was locked. He called out, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Lan called out, from inside, "Geo? Is that you?"

Geo asked, "The hell happened?"

Lan said, "Get us out of here!"

"Us?"

"Yes, us! Sonia and I got captured, and she tortured me, punching me in the stomach. And it hurts really bad…"

Geo said, "Hang on. Mugi and Mio are preoccupied. I'm gonna try and bust the door down."

Geo proceeded into charging at the door, trying to break it down. He broke the door down, as he saw Lan, badly hurt, and Sonia, out cold. Lan cried, "Thank god you came…"

Sonia was still out, as Geo said, "What happened?"

Lan moaned, "Mugi knocked her cold. She kissed her, and suddenly stopped breathing."

Geo felt her pulse and said, "She's okay. She just passed out. We're glad Mugi didn't kill her."

"Not yet, at least. GET ME DOWN!"

"SHUSH! Do you want Mugi to hurt you?"

"Sorry."

He untied the rope, as Lan said, "Good. Now, about the chains we have…"

Geo said, "I wish I had a hairpin. Does Sonia have any?"

"No." Lan replied.

Geo said, "Fine. Then, I'll have to smash the locks."

He found a ballpoint hammer and said, "Hold still, Lan!"

 **SMASH!  
** The chains broke, as Lan was free. He went to Sonia, as Lan asked, "Where's Mio?"

Geo said, "Fighting off Mugi! Once we revive Sonia, now's our chance to stop this madness!"

Lan nodded, "Damn right! Nobody ruins the movement of love and peace, and gets away with it!"

Geo replied, "It's also about time, Lan."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Mio's going to die. If we beat Mugi, and stop the Black Amethyst, there's a 50-50 chance that Mio's power cell will be destroyed."

Lan said, "We have to do something… But how?"

Geo whispered, "I don't know."

Meanwhile, Mugi was on the floor, as Mio was punching her face. Mugi shoved her off, as Mio was slightly injured. Mugi was badly hurt, as she hissed, "You stupid slut…"

Mio smiled, "What's the matter? Can't destroy me? You should've tried to remove my power cell."

Mugi remarked, "Thanks for reminding me. But you said it's cracking, and too much energy will cause it to be destroyed. No. I wouldn't do that, not in the state that you're in."

She dropped to her knees, as she growled, "If I had any energy left, I'd destroy you…"

She removed her blouse and blazer, showing her white bra, as she beckoned to her to fight her. Mio threw down her blouse, with just her bare chest, with her hair covering her breasts. Mugi smirked, "Perfect… You're too perfect for a beauty… but I'm all hate…"

She siphoned some of the amethyst's energy, as she started to brim with dark energy. She shone her eyes in a hue of purple, as she cackled, "Can you stop me, naked and all alone?"

Mio trembled, as Mugi consumed much power of hate, inside the gem. Mio cried, "You monster… You cannot last that long!"

Mugi said, "I'd offer you _my_ gem, but why bother? I don't need it anymore, but I rather not, because I want you dead."

Mio snarled, "You… will never succeed… My friends will stop you, once and for all…"

Mugi replied, "And how? You're going to die, soon… Just a mannequin. That's all you'll ever be. And no one can save you, being that I'm alone… with Yui."

Mio sobbed, "Leave her out of this."

Mugi cackled, as Mio was on one knee, still hurt, and with her gem nearly finished. As they continued to fight, inside the gem, two bright lights appeared from inside the amethyst. Lan, Geo, & Sonia arrived, as Sonia came to. She moaned, as she heard a voice. She whispered, "Tory…"

Geo asked, "Sonia? You okay?"

Sonia whispered, "The gem… Tory's inside!"

Lan and Geo cried out, "WHAT?"

* * *

Inside a huge blue and purple background, similar to cyberspace, Ritsu and Tory were floating together, completely naked, and covered in a bright light, near a huge dark violet core, from within the dark gem. Ritsu said, as she said to Tory, "Tory, at last we meet."

Tory asked, "You're alive? I thought you were destroyed."

"I was… but my subconscious was in the gem, before I was taken apart. I overheard the gem's overwhelming power… and I chose not to be here, a second longer."

"What?"

Ritsu said, as she went closer, "This, Tory, is where all the hate is subdued in… and it's increasing, in an extraordinary rate. If I can use all my love, and absorb it inside, maybe it'll stop the hate from inside, weaken Mugi, and free her… and us, too. I can tell, since I knew about Ginti. He never lost her. He still loves her…"

She turned to Tory, as she smiled, "I can tell. She just couldn't shut up about it. In any case, my darling… I have to go in there."

Tory cried, "NO! I'll go with you. You have a life… and I want to share it with you."

Ritsu replied, "You cannot! NEVER! I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

She explained that she must go in there and absorb her love inside the dark core. However, that would also mean that her life must end. Ritsu would be deleted, forever. Tory whispered, "No…"

He sobbed, "We fell in love, we are happy, we had a magical time… We wanted to be together, forever…"

He cried, "And now, you're leaving me? I can't go on, without you…"

Ritsu kissed him, as she said, "It's alright. I wanted to live, too, but I can't live in a world that is all hate. Mugi is manipulated by the gem, after she was erased of her happiness and her memories of Ginti, and in order to stop it, I have to use all that I can endure. But that would mean I can no longer exist. I'm sorry, Tory. I did love you, and I always will."

She floated by, as she started to pixelate from the feet. She slowly started to disappear, in pixels, as she whispered, "Tory… I love you…"

She echoed, as her lower body vanished, "Goodbye… Goodbye… Goodbye…"

Tory watched on, as he was crying. Ritsu was disappearing, as he saw her vanish. He cried out, as he bit his lip, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He grabbed Ritsu's body and held her. He hugged her and whispered, "I love you… Don't leave me…"

Ritsu gasped, "NO! Tory! You can't, you fool!"

Tory sobbed, "I don't care… I love you! And I cannot lose you, ever!"

Ritsu smiled, "It's too late…"

Tory also started to pixelate, as he gasped. He then said, "So be it. We die together, with the love we have. And our love is stronger than one person."

Ritsu wept, "Tory… You would do that for me? But what about… your friends?"

Tory smiled, as he held her, "They'll understand. Tell them I said goodbye."

They started to kiss, as Ritsu whispered, "I'll always love you. And I will always do."

Tory smiled, "And I will see to it that Mio & Yui will be happy…"

They shared one last kiss, as they disappeared into a million pixelated pieces. They flew into the dark core of the Black Amethyst, and spread their love all over the core. The core suddenly grew brighter, and formed a pinkish glow, with the form of a heart, inside the core, in flashing yellow and pink glow. Ritsu and Tory stopped the hate inside the amethyst. But in the process, they both sacrificed themselves to stop it.

* * *

Mugi fell on one knee, as she felt the power inside, starting to fade away. She cried, "What's going on?"

Mugi dropped to her knees, as Mio gasped, "The amethyst… It's…"

Lan gasped, "What is going on?"

Sonia felt it, as the crystal started to grow brighter. It was pink, instead of purple, as Sonia was in tears.

"Tory…" she wept.

She hollered, as she screamed very loudly, " **TORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!** "

Lan, Geo, and Sonia lost Tory, as he chose to stop the hate inside the gem, with Ritsu. Ritsu and Tory were inside the gem, forming a bright heart, never to be seen again. Sonia could only cry, as Mio looked at the gem. She sniffled, "Ritsu… You… You didn't…"

She smiled, as she cried, "It's over, Mugi! You don't hate, anymore! The gem is stopping us!"

Mugi cried, "NO!"

She hollered, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

It's the end, but what of Mugi? And what of Mio and Yui, as well? Will this be the end of these girls?

* * *

 ** _And now, let's keep an updated score on this fated story:  
Death – _**_Jun, Azusa, Maylu, Ritsu, Tory, Nao, Sumire  
 **Torture –** Lan (briefly)  
 **Turn –** Mugi  
 **Slaves –** Mugi, Yui  
 **Escape –** none_


	11. Chapter 10

Mugi was on her knees, as her dark energy was disappearing, after Ritsu & Tory sacrificing themselves to save the others. Mio was still in pain, as Lan whispered, "Tory… You did that to save us. Thank you, friend."

Mio said, "You hear that? You lost!"

Mugi sniffled, as she whispered, "I am so sorry… Ritsu-Bot… did that… for me?"

"You sensed it, too. Ritsu… She didn't have to, but it's the only way. The master will be very disappointed with you."

Mugi whispered, "Will I be dismantled?"

Mio replied, "I do not know… but it won't be long, since you are not powered by a gem. I can reattach it, so you can live. And for Ritsu's sake, I wanted you to be happy. If you haven't told me about your boyfriend, I'd help you. I can help you reunite with Ginti. But since you chose to ignore KEION's orders, I am afraid that you'll never see him, ever again."

Mugi wept, as she apologized, "I'm so sorry… I wanted to be happy. And Nao and Sumire… they used me, as a puppet."

"No. The Master created all of us."

Mio helped Mugi up, as she bowed to Mio, and smiled saying that she'll never hate again. Mugi closed her eyes and went on her knees. Her body was stiffened, as she stopped moving. Mio whispered, as she went to her, "Come on, Mugi. I can fix you. You can see Ginti again, someday…"

However, Sonia looked through the amethyst and saw through Mugi's stunt. She was lying.

"No, Mio, it's a trap!" Sonia cried, "She's trying to kill you! She's _still_ evil!"

Mio gasped, as Mugi smirked evilly, tilting her head up. She grabbed Mio's neck and laughed, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She slammed her to the wall, as Lan cried, "NO!"

Geo cried, "LET HER GO!"

Mugi sneered, "Sucker! How would _you_ know about Ginti? Nao & Sumire made me lose him! I became the master's puppet… to be away from my Ginti, forever! And you ruined EVERYTHING!"

The rest of MegaStar was helpless, as Mugi was about to destroy Mio. But then, Mugi heard a voice.

"MUGI! STOP!"

Mugi stopped, as she recognized the voice, "Ginti? Is that you?"

Mio coughed, as she asked, "Mugi…"

Mugi heard her boyfriend's voice, as he said, "Mugi… Stop this. I can't let you hurt anyone, anymore."

"Ginti! Why are you doing this? Ginti?"

She was hearing Ginti's voice, as Mugi was looking around. She looked for Ginti, as she saw him, in a vision. He called to her, as she said, "Ginti… It's you."

Lan asked, "What the hell?"

Geo asked, "Is she malfunctioning?"

Ginti said, "I still love you. Don't be evil for me…"

Mugi nodded, as she reached for him. Mio then cried, "MUGI!"

Mio grabbed Mugi's head and bashed her into the wall, repeatedly. Mugi did not try to break free, as Mio finished. Mugi's head started to crack from her forehead, as she heard Ginti's voice. He reached over her, as he said, "Mugi… Let's go home…"

Mugi reached for him, as she said, "Ginti…"

He started to cry, as he smiled to her. He started to fade away, as Mugi cried, with her vision going to static, "Ginti! NO! Wait! Ginti! Don't leave me! No… No… Ginti! And we just reunited…"

She barely sat up, as she was still reaching for Ginti, in her vision, as she was starting to crack up from her skin, and leak out black fluid from her mouth and eyes. She spoke, in a distorted voice, "Gint-nt-nt-nt-nt-nt-nt-nti… Come baaaaack… Co-co-co-come back… Ginti… You promised that you looooooove me… I want you… waaaaant-waaaaaaant… Ginti… Please… Don't'… leave me…"

She stopped moving, as her eyes went black, "Dooooooooooooon't… leeeeeeeeeeeeeeave… meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

She stopped speaking. Her head suddenly fell off, breaking into small pieces. Her body started to smoke, as Mio whispered, "It's over. Finally…"

She turned to the Black Amethyst, as she concluded, "Thank you, Ritsu… Tory…"

She collapsed, as Geo caught her. Mio was weakening, as her chest panel opened. Mio's gem was getting worse.

"Geo…" Mio whispered, as she was weakening, "I'm afraid… it's time…"

Geo sobbed, "No… Don't leave me… I already lost Maylu and Tory! I can't lose you! MIO! You die, how will you revive my friends?"

Sonia sobbed, "Please, no."

Mio held his face, as she said in a weak voice, "Geo… Out of all the men I have ever met… you were the only one… who truly made me… realize… how much love you… gave me… Even so… My gem cannot be replaced, at all… And Mugi's gem… It's useless to me, anyway…"

Lan looked at the green gem, as he said, "Uh, Geo… I think we could use Mugi's gem… but…"

Geo huffed, "I have a bad feeling you'd say "But…". What is it?"

Lan said that Mugi's gem is already damaged. It cannot be used as Mio's replacement. And she cannot use Ritsu's, anyway. Sonia then said, in a sad voice, that it's really over.

Geo cried, "After all that, we cannot save you, at all?"

Mio held his arms and smiled, "It's fine… I deserve better… and I deserve to rest… Geo… I… love… you…"

She leaned towards Geo, as she was about to kiss him, one final time. But…  
 **Smash!  
** The blue gem suddenly exploded into little shards of glass, as Geo & Mio's lips touched. Mio was frozen stiff, as Geo stopped kissing her. He sobbed, "No… Mio… No…"

Mio's eyes went blank, as tears rolled down her face. Her smile remained, as she was still holding Geo. Geo hugged her, and then started to cry. He bawled for the one girl he truly loved. But her gem was destroyed, as it was too much she could take. Mio has died.

Lan whispered, "Geo… I'm so sorry."

Sonia smiled and said, "It's alright. It's over. Mio can rest now…"

Lan asked, "Hey, wait! What about Ritsu's gem? It's still whole."

Sonia replied, "It's no use. Mio's gone forever. And I don't think that Ritsu's gem will ever work."

Lan sighed, "So, she's truly gone…"

Sonia hugged Lan, as Geo was still crying over Mio, who was no longer living.

But suddenly, Yui started to sit up slowly, as she spoke, with her eyes closed, "Lan…"

She opened her eyes, as they were blackened with red pupils. Lan said, as she stood up, "Yui~! She's alive~!"

He cheered, "Hey, guys! Yui's okay~!"

Sonia barked, "You're so heartless!"

Yui grabbed Lan's hand, and then threw Lan to a wall. She then beeped in a demonic tone, " _Kill Yui!_ "

Sonia gasped, "LAN!"

She whispered, "OH, NO! Yui… Mugi manipulated her… while we were rescuing her. Why did I not miss that?"

Sonia cried, "GEO! Leave Mio! Get Lan and run!"

Geo cried, "Why?"

Yui grabbed Sonia's hair and hissed, "Kill Mio! Kill Lan!"

Sonia cried, as she was thrown to a wall, "That's why-aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

She landed on the back of her head and collapsed onto the floor, in a seated position, out cold and knocked out. Geo cried, "SONIA!"

Yui beeped, as Lan was getting up, "Kill Mio! Kill Lan!"

Geo shivered, "Mio's already dead…"

Yui responded, "Sorry. I am not obligated to respond to your pleas. She is fully operational, except that she needs a new gem."

Geo cried, "But she has no spare gem!"

Yui beeped, as she smirked, "No? Good."

She roared, as she lunged at Geo, "DESTROY!"

Lan tackled Yui down and hugged her. Lan cried, "YUI! YUI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Yui clasped onto Lan, as she started to squeeze him, "I want you, Lan, to die. Kill Lan!"

Geo cried, "LAN! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Lan was moaning, as he pleaded, "Yui… Don't you remember me?"

Yui responded, "Yes. And you're inferior. Die!"

Lan yelled, "NO! I love you! Don't do this!"

She replied, "Error! You are inferior!"

Lan cried, "Please… break free… I know it's you… You're… You're the one I love… Yui, do it for me… For Mio! For Ritsu!"

Yui squeezed even harder, as Yui beeped, "Kill! Kill! Kill! I hate you, Lan! I hate you! I hate you!"

Lan was wailing in pain, as Geo cried, "STOP IT!"

Sonia was coming to, as she saw Lan being squeezed out of his life. She shrieked, "LAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Lan was fading, as Yui replied, "I hate you. I want to see your spine break. I hate you!"

Lan responded, "Please… If you won't do it for me, or your friends… Do it for her…"

He cried, "DO IT FOR AZUSA!"

Yui stopped, as her eyes widened, "Azusa? Azu-. Az… u… sa…? Azu-, Azu-, Azu… Nyan?"

Her eyes teared up, as she started to remember Azusa.

In her vision, she saw Azusa, in a small bridge, near a pond, as she was running to her. Azusa was smiling, as she waved to Yui. Yui lunged at Azusa and gave her a great big hug, out of her love and affection. Yui said to her, "I love you, Azu-Nyan~! You're my best friend~!"

Azusa giggled, "Thank you, Yui-Senpai. I love you, too."

Her visions faded, as Yui sobbed, "I… I… Azusa? Azu-Nyan…"

Her eyes squinted, as she was crying, "Azu-Nyan… Azu-Nyan!"

She hugged Lan, as she started to cry on his chest. Mugi's manipulation was no match for Yui's true love for her friend, Azusa Nakano. She bawled, "Why? Why did she have to die? Azu-Nyan! AZU-NYAN!"

Lan comforted her, as he whispered, "There, there. It's okay. You still have me, right?"

Yui sniffled, "Lan… Oh, Lan…"

She hugged her, as Yui as happy to see Lan, again. He said, "Welcome back."

Yui sniffled, as Sonia was laughing. She smiled, "Lan…"

Yui said, "What happened? Last time I recalled, I was in your room, having sex…"

Lan said, "Oh, yes. But it doesn't matter where we are. I love you."

Yui smiled, "Lan…"

Lan gave her a spare LOVE Button and said, "Here. And this time, I'll be careful."

He carefully pinned it on, as Yui giggled, "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"It's not just a global movement… but for you, it's special…"

They were about to kiss, as Yui freaked out. She screamed, "MIO!"

She ran to her, as Yui gasped, "OH, NO! Her gem… it's broken…"

Lan said, "I know. Mio died, saving your lives… but we lost her, Ritsu, Maylu, and Tory, along the way."

Geo sniffled, as she said, "Please… Do you have a spare gem?"

Yui said, "Huh? A spare gem? Well, Mugi's is working fine."

Sonia said, "No, it isn't. It was damaged, before she was consumed by the dark aura of the amethyst."

Yui sobbed, "Oh… then all is lost. I cannot use Ritsu, since she's destroyed. Mio…"

She held Mio, as she said, "I'm going to care for her, like I did the others. And soon, the master will send me a new gem for Mio. I promise that she'll come back. The master will be sad to learn of this disaster, but at least Mio & I will be the last KEIONs left, at least for now. I'll do it, for Azusa's sake, and protect Mio. Right, Mio?"

She smiled, as Mio remained stiff and motionless. Yui hugged her, as she was sobbing. Yui said, as she concluded, "Even now… There are no gems left… to awaken Mio. We need a miracle…"

Sonia sighed, as she whispered, "I know… But… Where are we going to get a new gem?"

A booming voice called, "RIGHT HERE!"

Yui gasped, "Ri-? Ricchan?"

Ritsu's voice called from inside the amethyst, as she said, appearing in an astral projection from inside, "It's me, Yui. Mio's dead, isn't she?"

She nodded, as Ritsu said, "It's alright, everybody. Tory and I somehow made sure that the hold on us KEIONs will not be abused and corrupted again. Mugi's gone, but we know that she wants to be happy, for Ginti. He still loves her. It's just that she was his only ray of light. And Mio, well, she wanted to learn about love, rather than becoming a tool of destruction. The master understands that, I hope."

Sonia said, "I'm sure she does. Or he does. But still, who the hell is this master of yours?"

Ritsu said, "I am sorry. But I am not obligated to respond. It's classified."

Lan cried, "OH! WHY TO GO, YOU STUPID ANDROID! You won't tell us, and you're going to let Mio be a mannequin, until the new gem?"

Ritsu said, "It's not true! My gem is still whole, and I care for it, because it's precious. Yui, attach _my_ gem to Mio's body. It's whole, so it should work, and could not be strained."

Geo yelled, "But we don't know if it'll work!"

Ritsu said, "Don't worry. It'll take time for her to be compatible with it. But after that, the master will recode your cells to a newer power source. My time here is short, and so will this Master Amethyst."

Yui nodded, as she said, "I'll do it, Ritsu… Thank you."

Ritsu smiled, "Don't mention it. Oh, and Lan… Geo… Sonia…"

She responded, "Tory said that he's leaving the band, to stay with me. He says goodbye."

Lan smiled and said, "Tell Tory that we'll miss him. And thanks for saving us."

Ritsu replied, "Don't mention it… Mio… This may be the last time I will see you. Geo, take good care of her."

She disappeared, as the amethyst started to fade into a darkened color. Its powers suddenly vanished, and with it, Ritsu and Tory. The amethyst was no more. Geo replaced the gem in Mio's small intent, and closed her panel. Mio started to move, as Mio blinked. Geo whispered, "Mio…"

Mio smiled, as she said, "It's… of no… use… Ritsu's gem…"

She closed her eyes and faded, "Good… bye… … …Geo…"

She froze again, as Geo was sad. He sobbed, "Mio… You can't go now…"

Yui sobbed, as she held Lan, who says that Ritsu's gem didn't work. Mio was really gone. Geo then hugged her prone body, as Mio suddenly started to move. She tugged his shirt, as she whispered into Geo's left ear.

"Geo… … …Gotcha."

Geo gasped, as Mio's eyes were opened, as she smiled, "I didn't want you to be happy, sooner. I wanted to know if you really loved me."

Geo laughed, as he hugged Mio. Sonia couldn't stop crying for joy, as Yui jumped up and down, cheering for Mio to be back. Lan smiled, as he looked up to the sky, "Maylu… Tory… You can now rest. Thanks, guys."

Geo & Mio shared one final kiss, before leaving the basement, to start living a new life together. They all departed from the altar, as the Dark Amethyst was nothing more than a huge shiny rock.


	12. Epilogue

Days later, men in black suits appeared in Room 308, and cleaned up the basement hideout. They were researchers for a local science institute, and they took away the Black Amethyst, only to take it with them, for further studies, as they say that it is linked to supernatural powers and mysterious energy. The gem was taken away, as it remained in the institute, for a very long time, until a conclusion would be made.  
As for the bodies of Mugi, Nao, & Sumire, the Master heard wind of it and had men in black appear to clean up the cadavers. It is uncertain of what will happen to them, at the time… probably being remodeled, reprogrammed, or just tossed away as spare parts. The Master confirms that Mugi will have to be dismantled and tossed away, while Nao & Sumire will be undergoing indefinite repairs, since Mugi did a number on them.  
As for the bodies of the victims that the KEION Robots obtained, including Maylu, Jun, and Azusa, they were not recovered, as they remained in the warehouse.

* * *

And at the apartment, in Room 306, Lan was living happily with Yui, while in Room 307, Geo, Mio, & Sonia chose to live together, with Sonia in one bedroom, and Geo & Mio, happily in the second bedroom. Things were back to normal, as Lan & Geo lived happily, with their new robot girlfriends…  
…or so they thought.

In Room 306, Lan was kissing Yui, who was now dressed in a blue blouse, with a LOVE Button on, and a pink skirt. She kissed him, as she said, "I love you, Lan… Let's never be apart, again."

Lan said, "I sure won't."

She asked, "Say, Lan… Do you think the Master will ever accept it?"

"Accept what?"

"Our love, together. After all, she agrees to make this romance last, until my gem dies out."

"Why? How long, before your gem becomes dead?"

"Oh, about five hours, before I recharge… but this will last me about three years, before I could get a new one."

She removed her blouse, as she smiled, "Now… while I wait, let's have fun…"

Lan smiled, "Let's."

They started to make out, as Lan threw Yui into the bed, in the bedroom, as he started to have sex.

Minutes later, their clothes were on the floor, as Yui moans, pleading to him, "Say her name, again! Say Maylu's name!"

He cried, "Maylu! You like that name?"

"She's your ex… and you're happy?"

"I am, but you don't have to make me say her name."

Yui pleaded, as she was completely aroused, "It turns me on, anyway… Say her name to me, again! SAY IT!"

Lan moaned, "Maylu!"

"Louder!"

"MAYLU!"

"LOUDER!"

"MAYLU!"

"LOOOUDER!"

"MAYLU! MAYLU! **MAAAAYLU!** "

"YES! YES! OH, FUCK, YES! SAY HER NAME, AS I AM!"

Lan screamed, "OH, Yui, I mean, Maylu! You are so cute!"

Lan and Yui continued to have sex, as Yui moaned and screamed, pleading for Lan to say Maylu's name again. It somehow arouses her, but Lan feels that it's all wrong. He thought, as he was still at it, "I wonder… I know they'll bring Maylu back, soon, but is it right, just to have my ex's name, as her word?"

They kissed, as Yui moaned, whipering to Lan, "Say her name, Lan… Say it…"

Lan moaned, "Yui, please. Why do you care for my ex's name, aside from arousing you?"

Yui winked, "No reason. Mmngh… Say her name, again."

Lan sighed, as he grumbled, "Let's hope your master reprograms you, someday. But I don't care. It's worth it… because I love you. And no one's going to change that."

He whispered, "Maylu."

Yui cried in arousal, as she moaned and heaved, as they continued to make out.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the next room, Geo & Mio started to kiss, as Mio was in her black bra and panties, while was in his white briefs. They stopped kissing, as Mio said, "I never felt so alive, Geo. You… Sonia… and Lan… Thank you."

Geo said, "It's my pleasure."

They hugged, as Mio went to remove her bra. However, Geo halted her and asked, "There's just one thing that bothers me… Room 308… that was where Jun Suzuki was in. Did you kill her, making her one of your puppets?"

Mio said, "Oh, no. It was before we came here. Jun was actually killed by my master. Don't worry. As promised, I'll revive Jun and Maylu, and pretend that this never happened. Jun gets her room back, and everything."

He said, "And will it take weeks?"

She replied, "It's a long process. So, fingers crossed. The Master will make it right. In the meantime, shall we?"

He halted her again, as he replied, "NO! Just so I am clear… there's _one_ thing I left out, and I promise… this is the last time I ask."

He asked the question to her, "Just who _is_ this master of yours?"

Sonia appeared, as she said, "Am I interrupting you?"

Mio blushed, as she covered herself. Sonia asked, "Well, tell us."

Mio was embarrassed, as Geo said, "Well, I suppose you can hear, so we'll tell Lan, right?"

Sonia smiled, "Why not? I am curious."

Mio shivered, as she spoke, "How can I? I can't tell you, with _her_ here!"

Sonia said, "No, it's fine. I won't bite."

Mio held her chest, as Sonia whispered to her ear, "Will _this_ help?"

Sonia removed her shirt, revealing a pink bra, as she blushed to Geo. Mio shivered, as Geo cried, "Wh-wh-wh-wait! Sonia, what are you doing?"

"Silly, I'm helping her remember… After all, she needs to know her Master." Sonia replied.

Mio asked, "Wait… I'm not into that… Sonia, why are you doing this? It feels… wrong. And also, didn't you break up with him, long ago?"

Sonia replied, "I am sorry. But I am not obligated to respond to you question. Besides…"

She sneered, "Who are you to judge me, minion?"

She removed Mio's gem, as Mio whirred down her motors and collapsed. She said to her, "Excuse me, because Geo and I need to have a conversation… _alone…_ "

Her eyes went black and her body was rigid. Sonia gave a smug grin to Geo, as she winked to him. Geo cried, "Sonia? … … …Why?"

Sonia smiled, "I am sorry, my darling Geo. But, to be honest, she answers to me, only."

Geo gasped, "No… Mio's… She-. Wait… You mean… all this time…"

She giggled, "That's right, genius. I'm a KEION Robot. And I'm also their Master."

Geo was supremely shocked, as Sonia explained, "Since the battle with Yui, after she was consumed by Mugi's manipulation, I took a blow to the head, and started to remember. You see, I was the one who sent Mio and the others to Jun's house, secretly, and I was the one who killed her, all for them to come here, and secretly learn about your kind. I worked well, but there were snags. I did manage to have Mio & Yui scout around, finding suitable hosts for the KEION Project, and I have happened to know more of these guys, who are our friends."

She continued, as she removed her jeans, "Of course, Maylu knew of our little secret, and she had to be dealt with. However, I was unaware, until now. After the KEION Girls arrived, my memories were locked away, and had to play as Sonia Strumm, again. Secretly, I played the puppet master to Mio, Ritsu, Yui, & Mugi. And I also learned that Azusa Nakano was one of my slaves, too, and someone killed her. That was when Mugi was the culprit, when she destroyed my two assistants, Nao and Sumire."

Geo whimpered, as Sonia leaned closer, "You… You can't be an android, Sonia…"

Sonia opened her chest panel, and revealed her violet gem in her body. She said, "Yes, I am."

She continued, as she closed it, "Of course, the plan will have to be delayed, because Mugi is now defective, Ritsu is gone, and Nao & Sumire are undergoing a very long repair process. All I need is more minions to assist us, and we can achieve in our plan for a perfect world…"

She held Geo's hand, and wrapped her fingers around his. Sonia said, "I never broke up with you. I love you, Geo. And I wonder if you will have me, again… I am sorry for deceiving you, but…"

Geo cried, "I don't know… But, you? A robot that controls Mio? I… I don't understand! It's almost like… I think…"

His eyes were half-closed, as he blushed, "It's like… It's like…"

He whispered, "I never left you, Master…"

Sonia and Geo kissed, as Sonia passionately whispered, "You are my wonderful prince, Geo Stelar. You'll always be my beautiful Stellar Prince… Geo Stelar… Let's start again."

Geo smiled, "Yes, my darling. But I want to ask you…"

He held her hand and said, "Sonia Strumm… My master… Will you marry me?"

Sonia giggled, as she said, "Oh, Geo… I will give you my answer… Kiss me…"

Geo gasped, "Then, it's a YES?"

They kissed, as Sonia rubbed onto his chest. He then whispered, "Sonia… I love you… I want you… Let's start aga-."

 **Whrrrr…  
** Sonia pulled out a small blue gem from inside Geo, as she responded, "Will I marry you, Geo Stelar? I will give you my answer…"

He collapsed onto the bed, motionless and frozen, as Sonia responded, "No. As if I want you back, you useless mandroid."

She turned to Mio and said, "And as for you… Here…"

Sonia replanted Geo's gem into Mio's intent, as Mio started to move again. She spoke, as she saw Geo's rigid body, "GEO!"

Sonia smiled, "Mio… You did well. Suffice that Maylu will be ours now, I'm afraid that Geo will have to be restarted. Tory, on the other hand…"

Mio cringed, "But, Master… I love him. He was the greatest man I ever loved…"

Sonia smirked, "Who needs men? You have me. Of course, I'll have to find a new power source for all of you. And real soon, Lan Hikari will be one of us… as does the rest. And as for Tory, I can always rebuild a new Tory, since the prime being is gone. We need to restart, as we'll rule this planet, and make it perfect. We'll play along, and pretend that Geo and you are dating… when, in reality…"

Sonia kissed Mio, as she whispered, "You're mine…"

Mio looked at Geo, who is really an android, as she said, "Well, I don't know. No man will ever marry me now. Geo lied to me. He's a robot. I can't love another, again…"

Sonia held Mio's head and whispered, "Sure you can. Who needs him? We can find you a new love."

Mio giggled, as she blushed, "I already have… My Master… Shall we have sex?"

Sonia smiled, "I thought you never asked."

They started to make out, as Sonia pushed Geo's prone body off the bed, to make room. Sonia and Mio plot together, to prepare for the next task in _Project: KEION_. Their next target: Lan Hikari. And soon, once MegaStar is fully converted, Sonia Strumm, the master behind _Project: KEION_ , will finally fulfill her wish… of a perfect world.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the warehouse, it was quiet and dark, as the boxes of the victims remained in place. However, one person emerged from an open box. She stood up and opened her eyes. She beeped, speaking in a compressed electronic voice, " _Obey. Obey. We must obey._ "

It was Maylu. She stood up, as she was speaking " _Obey. Obey. We must obey._ ", continuously. However, 11 more people stood up, as they chanted the same words as Maylu. Luna, Yuno, and a couple others were standing in place, as they were loyal to Sonia's programming.

Sonia's plan was already underway. The damage was already done. Her next plan was about to start.

* * *

 ** _End_**

* * *

 ** _And now, the final tally in our Fate story:  
Deaths – _**_Jun, Azusa, Nao, Sumire, Tory, Ritsu, Mugi, Geo  
 **Torture –** Geo, Lan (briefly)  
 **Turn –** Mugi, Sonia, Maylu  
 **Slaves –** Mugi, Nao, Sumire, Mio, Maylu  
 **Survived/Escaped –** Lan, Yui_


End file.
